The Test of Time
by TalkoftheTown4eva
Summary: When Atalanta and Chase have a foal, Numinor sends him to Entia to train with the Shadow Unicorns. Will Thianc remain loyal to the herd he never knew, or is he forever destined to follow the ways of the Shifter?
1. Unlikely Enemy

This story is set before the adventures in the books take place.  Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Unicorns of Balinor, but all of the ones that you haven't heard of (too lazy to list them) are mine!  So back off!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was dawn in the Celestial Valley.  The rising sun cast soft pink lines through the twilight sky, slowly revealing the beauty that was this magical place.  As the light raced through the trees and over the crystal river, many unicorns could be seen peacefully grazing on the sweet grass that grew in the meadows.  The light grew stronger, and the characteristic that sets the Celestial Unicorns apart from any others was immediately evident.  Each unicorn in the herd was a different color of the rainbow, from fiery crimson to deep purple.  

This morning, as they did every morning, the entire Celestial Valley herd assembled as a rainbow under the Crystal Arch.  Facing the east, they awaited the arrival of Numinor the Golden One, leader of the Celestial Unicorns.  Then, as has happened every morning since the start of time, the stallion peaked and descended down the mountain just as the bottom curve of the sun detached itself from the top of the valley's wall.  He halted in front of the rainbow ranks and began the Ceremony to Greet the Sun.

"I greet the rainbow," Numinor called out.

"We welcome the sun," the unicorns replied.

And then they all sang the first part of the Ceremony:

         _"Red and yellow, orange and green_

_Purple, silver, and blue_

_The rainbow we make defends those we guard_

_In Balinor's cities and fields."_

         The Golden One asked, "When will we cross the Crystal Arch, to walk the earth below?"

"When the dwellers of Balinor need us!" the Celestial unicorns responded.

Finally, they all turned to face the rising sun and pledged in a mighty chorus: "_We guard life!  We guard freedom!  We guard peace!"_

The Ceremony to Greet the Sun was over.  Most of the unicorns immediately dropped their heads and began to eat the fragrant grass.  They were a peaceful herd, who used their incredible powers only when necessary.  

The lead stallion made his way down from the ledge and into the meadow below.  Passing the members of his herd, he felt a swell of pride as he once again thought of how they were his.  But now was not the time to be looking over his ranks.  Numinor could sense that something was amiss across the Gap.  He just wasn't quite sure what.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, on the other side of the meadow, Atalanta, the Dream Speaker, approached the Crystal Pool.  She too was having the feeling that all was not right in Balinor, and she would be able to judge that for herself using the magic in the pool.  Her soft lavender eyes gazed intensely into the clear water, which allowed every detail of the amethyst base to be seen.  

She was about to begin her connection when something stopped her.  She sniffed the air lightly, and could smell that something was different.  When closing her eyes didn't help unveil the source, she opened them and looked all around her.  

It was spring, the time of love and new birth.  Newborn birds could be heard in their nests, and new growth could be seen all over the lush valley.  This could also be illustrated in the herd.  Many new unicorn foals had arrived over the past few weeks, and they could be seen running happily through the grass in their new home, playing foal games and the such.  The mares that hadn't thrown foals this year were also busy, finding their mates and...

That's it! Atalanta realized.  What she had smelled in the air was love.  Shaking her head slightly, she returned her attention to the Crystal Pool and Balinor.  Being the Dream Speaker, she had never had the time to have foals with Numinor, her mate, and that had always been fine with her.  But why? she thought to herself.  Being the Dream Speaker doesn't take up _that_ much of my time.  I could do it with a young one.

But no, she countered.  Numinor would never agree.  He has too many other things to worry about.  Oh well.  It's a pity, really.

With that, she returned her thoughts to the crystal waters of the pool.  Show me Balinor, she instructed.  The rural town appeared in her thoughts and in the water.  Now, show me where the trouble is.  

The purple mare opened her eyes, expecting to see the eye of Entia the Shifter or other evil.  But instead, the scene she opened her eyes to was that of the Celestial Valley, the grass rippling in the wake of an unseen breeze.  Her eyes opened wide in shock.  Instantly, the serene image vanished, leaving Atalanta breathing heavily and staring into clear waters.

After a few moments, when the initial shock was over, Atalanta tried again.  Looking into the Crystal Pool once again, the Dream Speaker thought, Show me the cause of this turmoil.  What she saw made her gasp out loud.  Stumbling backward, she quickly turned and made her way down the hill and toward the bronze stallion's meadow.

After she left, the image that had so frightened her remained for a few moments.  It consisted of Atalanta together with the Sunchaser, with Numinor off to the side, an enraged look on his face.  In the center, stood a large unicorn, even taller than the Golden One himself.  His long, moss green tail dragged the ground behind him, and his mint-colored hair grew on skin that stretched tightly over well-formed muscles.  His hooves were made of a rusted copper, the original orange peeking through in various places.  His jewel was an emerald, gleaming sharply against the muted greens of his body.  Finally, his horn was made of jade, very tall and sharpened to a point in the fashion of the Shadow Unicorns.  While this surprised the purple unicorn, an obviously Celestial Unicorn's horn being sharpened, what shocked her more was the small note below the picture of this stunning stallion.  At first, it looked like his name, but when Atalanta looked closer, she saw that it was a copy of his bloodlines.  And it read: "The Sunchaser X Atalanta"


	2. The Prophecy Has Begun

A/N: Okay, I _am_ gonna change the bloodlines thing at the end of Chapter 1, but I'm having a hard time thinking up one.  If anyone's good at that kinda stuff, please e-mail!  Thanx!  (O, and I still don't own anything yet, but I will as soon as Thianc is born!  But I do own the plot.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Atalanta sped onwards, galloping past countless grazing unicorns, heading for the Golden One's cave.  As she passed, most unicorns looked up from the grass to see who had disturbed their peace, but all resumed grazing when they realized that it was the Dreamspeaker.  The only Celestial that was concerned by the purple unicorn's flight was the Sunchaser himself.  Concern flashed across his deep auburn eyes, and he raised his head to follow the mare's path.  Thinking that something must be wrong, he left his herd-mates and briskly trotted through the meadow after her.

            Finally, Atalanta reached Numinor's cave.  Sweat darkened her flanks, not from the run, but from the scare that she had gotten from the image in the Crystal Pool, and her breathing was heavy and labored.  Not wasting any time, she burst into the cave.  The Golden One looked up from the inscription that he was studying, the look of anger on his face quickly turning to one of shock.  "Atalanta, is that you?" His tone was incredulous, with just a small hint of amusement.

            Knowing how ridiculous she must look, the mare let it go, not wanting to waste her quickly ebbing energy on matters of little importance.  "Numinor, I have a favor to ask of you."  The purple unicorn chose her words carefully.  She knew that if her mate discovered that she was to throw a foal by the Sunchaser, he would go after the bronze stallion.  Atalanta knew that it would be a pretty fair fight, but that there would have to be a winner, and she didn't want to think about what would happen to the loser.  She could sense that Numinor knew that there was trouble stirring; he could do without knowing the source for a little longer.

            "Atalanta," the stallion sighed.  "I am very busy right now.  There have been reports of Shadow Unicorns in the Western edges of the valley, so I'm sure that Entia is on the move once more, and then there's..."

            "It's Spring, Numinor!" Atalanta interjected.  "Spring!  Do you know what season that is?  Have you ever known what season that is?"

            "Of course I know what season this is!  Atalanta, what exactly are you getting at?" The stallion's bell-like voice rang out with confusion and concern.

            "A foal, Numinor!  I want a foal!" the Dreamspeaker pleaded.  Shocked, Numinor tried to comment, but his mate shook her head.  "Don't say that I couldn't do it; I could!  I am respected in the herd, but I know that the mares scorn me behind my back for never having foaled.  Besides, you need to have someone to take your place at the head of the herd when your time comes."

            Having finished, Atalanta gazed at the stallion, her eyes pleading.  He returned her gaze with one of confusion and disbelief.  The Dreamspeaker had never expressed the desire to foal before; why does she want one so strongly all of a sudden?  Many thoughts rushed through the Golden One's head, but he brushed them all aside and cleared his throat, preparing to speak.  "Atalanta," he began.  "I can not lie; your request has taken me a bit off guard.  I hope that you can understand that now is just not a good time to be discussing such things.  The Celestial Herd has nearly doubled in size during the last decade; I am already trying to limit the number of mares that foal each season.  Think about how it would make me look if my own mare had a young one when I am trying to discourage others to do it.  I am sorry.  Maybe next Spring."

            Atalanta stared coldly at Numinor as he finished his argument.  After a few tense moments, she shook her head slightly and let out a small laugh.  "Oh, don't worry, I understand.  Our herd can't grow, is that it?  A young one can come when an older unicorn's time has come, but not before!" A small tear trickled down her cheek.  The mare uttered a small sob, and then glared up at the stallion.  "You think you're so smart."  She then turned to leave.  "Sorry for wasting your time with my concerns, Golden One." the purple unicorn spat as the walked through the mouth of the cave.

            "Atalanta!" Numinor called, but got no response from the mare.  He let out an audible sigh, and resumed his work.     

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The Sunchaser trotted briskly through the meadows of the Celestial Valley.  The sun gleamed off of his bronze coat, his strong bronze hooves flashing like signal beacons.  His ebony horn extended far above his head, a sharp contrast to the shining ruby at it's base.  He had lost sight of Atalanta a while ago, but the stallion had a pretty good idea of where she was headed.  As he got within sight of Numinor's cave, he knew that his guess had been correct.

            The purple unicorn was slowly walking away from the cave, head hung low.  The Sunchaser took a double take; he had never seen the Dreamspeaker look so beaten.  Her silver tail hung limply behind her, the bottom turning brown in the dirt.  Sweat streaked her sides, and her ears flopped sideways like a mule.  Knowing that something was wrong, the bronze stallion cantered toward her, calling her name.

            "Atalanta!" he called.  She looked up, acknowledging his voice, and gave a small whicker in greeting.  The Sunchaser reached her side, and bowed his head.  "What is the matter, milady?"

            The mare grinned slightly, flattered at the title.  The Sunchaser always greeted her as royalty, even though she technically wasn't.  "You should consider yourself lucky that you don't have a mate, Sunchaser.  They can be so aggravating."

            The bronze stallion chuckled.  "What did Numinor do this time?"

            The Dreamspeaker rolled her eyes.  "He thinks that everything revolves around him.  I know that he's the head stallion and all, but still..."

            "You don't need to explain," the Sunchaser said softly.  "I more than anyone know how stallions can get somewhat conceded.  That's partly why I never chose a mate; I fear that I wouldn't treat her as well as she deserves."

            "What?" Atalanta asked, shocked.  "I can't think of a better mate than you.  Any mare would be honored to be your partner."

            "Even you?" the stallion whispered.

            "Excuse me?"  The purple mare had heard him, but she didn't believe what he had said.

            "Would you be honored to be my mate?" the Sunchaser asked, a bit louder than before.  

            "Oh, Sunchaser" Atalanta giggled, embarrassed.  "Why would you want to be with an old mare like me?"

            "Because you are the most beautiful unicorn I know," the bronze stallion whispered into her ear.  He swung around beside her and began to nuzzle her.

            The purple mare stood her ground, not quite sure what to do.  On one hand, this was the chance she had been waiting for: the chance to have a foal.  If not with Numinor, why not with the Sunchaser?  But on the other hand, she was Numinor's mate, and she owed it to him to respect his promise of next Spring.  "But Numinor had his chance," she said softly.

            "What?" the Sunchaser asked, looking into her lavender eyes.

            Instead of answering, Atalanta stepped closer to the stallion, and began returning his nuzzles.  After a few moments, she blew into his ear and whispered, "I would be greatly honored."


	3. The Green Unicorn's Return

Once again, I don't own anything except the plot. But I will soon! Maybe Thianc will come next chapter...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
The next morning, Atalanta woke with an odd feeling in her heart. As she blinked the sleep from her eyes, she became aware of the large bronze figure beside her. Puzzled for only a moment, she saw the dark ebony horn and all of the events of the night flooded back to her. As she remembered, the cause of her heart's confusion became evident. She had betrayed Numinor, her mate; suddenly she didn't feel so comfortable around the Sunchaser. So, carefully as to not wake him, the purple mare rose and left the small cave that they had found refuge from the rain in.  
  
Outside, a light rain was all that remained of last night's storm; the grass was covered in water droplets, and the rivers ran quicker and stronger than usual. Leaving a trail of hoofprints in the wet grass, Atalanta galloped across the Celestial Valley, back toward the Crystal Pool. She had to find out more about the green unicorn the pool had shown her the previous day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Meanwhile, Numinor stood in his cave, deep in thought. He had meant to find Atalanta and apologize, but the storm had forced him to remain inside. Though he had tried to remain on the subject of the Shadow Unicorns, his thoughts kept wandering to the mare and her odd request. Why was she inquiring about having a foal so suddenly? It isn't like her, the Golden One thought.  
  
The Golden One was an appropriate name for the head of the Celestial Herd. His coat was the color of the sun, gold and brilliant. His horn and hooves were of the purest gold, and his jewel was a yellow diamond, the rarest of all stones. He radiated light and brilliance, and carried with him an air of importance.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong in saying no to her," Numinor thought out loud. "It would be nice to have a young one to teach and look up to me." The more he thought about it, the more mating with Atalanta seemed like a good idea. Finally, he agreed with himself, and, shoving the inscriptions into the corner, set out to find his mare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
_Show me the green unicorn_, the Dreamspeaker instructed. The clear waters of the pool swirled, but showed nothing. Atalanta's eyes searched them hungrily, eager to find out the tiniest detail about that mysterious stallion with the sharpened horn, but the waters wouldn't give up their secrets.  
  
Frustrated, the purple unicorn sighed. "I don't even know his name." She tried again: _Show me the green Celestial with the sharpened horn_. Still no response from the water.  
  
After trying countless more times, the Dreamspeaker was about ready to give up her pursuit of the mysterious unicorn. She decided to try once more; she looked down into the pool and began to make one last connection, when suddenly, Numinor's face appeared in the waters of the pool. Finally, I'm getting somewhere! she thought to herself.  
  
"Atalanta," the Golden One's bell-like voice rang out behind her.  
  
Startled, she whirled around to face him. It wasn't an image of his face in the pool, just his reflection; he had been standing behind her the whole time. "Numinor!" she gasped. "Sorry, I was just..."  
  
"It's okay," he interrupted. "I just wanted to apologize for not listening yesterday. I let my duties come before our relationship, and for that I am truly sorry."  
  
Atalanta had been prepared to be mad at the stallion, to yell at him and then storm away. But as she heard this, she was forced to rethink her response. He seemed so sincere; maybe she had judged him too soon. She gazed into his mahogany-gold eyes, and saw the sadness in them. But, being the Dreamspeaker, the mare could "see" things that others couldn't, and in Numinor's eyes she saw something else, something that looked almost like hunger, or lust. She bit back a cry, and instead responded, "I am sorry as well, Golden One. I should have left as soon as I saw that you were busy. My request was not that important."  
  
"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," the stallion said. "The more I think about it, the more important your request seems. So important that I was considering honoring it not next Spring, but now."  
  
The Dreamspeaker's lavender eyes widened in shock. Now! This was such a change from the previous day; what had come over him? The mare groaned inwardly. There was no way that she could refuse his advances; he was the lead stallion, and would mate with who he pleased. She was just so tired from last night.....  
  
That was it! the mare realized. If she agreed, there was the chance that she would carry Numinor's foal rather than the Sunchaser's, and then the prophecy would never be fulfilled; that strange green stallion would never be born.  
  
Having made up her mind, Atalanta turned toward Numinor. She nuzzled him, and whispered, "Now would be wonderful."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
It was two weeks after those eventful days. The entire Celestial Herd had discovered about her and Numinor, and eagerly awaited to hear if conception had occurred. The Sunchaser was the only member of the herd who didn't rejoice with the news. Whenever Atalanta tried to talk to him, the bronze stallion turned away, unwilling to hear her side of things. Finally, she gave up trying.  
  
The Dreamspeaker approached the Crystal Pool, looking through the clear water to the bed of amethyst underneath. She sighed, tired of this insane routine, and closed her eyes. But instead of making the connection, she let her mind wander to the baby. I wonder what color it will be? she asked herself. She knew that if it was Numinor's it would be golden; all of his children are. But what if it was the Sunchaser's? At this thought, the purple unicorn opened her eyes and stared at her hooves. "It would be hard to have a foal without being able to talk to it's father."  
  
"Why wouldn't you be able to talk to me?"  
  
Atalanta spun around, and saw Numinor standing behind her. Realizing that he thought she was talking about him, and that he expected an answer, she looked down and said, "Oh, nevermind. I was just thinking."  
  
"Have you looked yet?" the stallion inquired.  
  
"Not yet," the mare responded. "I was just about to."  
  
"Well, don't let me stop you," Numinor said.  
  
Atalanta smiled weakly, and turned toward the Crystal Pool once more. _Show me my foal_, she asked. The waters swirled, and she scanned them for a picture. The past two weeks hadn't resulted in an image, and Numinor was getting impatient.  
  
Suddenly, something appeared. The Dreamspeaker saw it and gasped; for once, she was glad that only she could see what the waters revealed. In the pool before her, in response to the request of seeing her foal, was an image of the mysterious green unicorn with the sharpened horn.  
  
"Well?" the Golden One asked, almost out of patience.  
  
Atalanta turned from the image to face him. She took a deep breath and said, "I am pregnant."


	4. The Arrival of Thianc

A/N: I just wanna take some time to apologize to everyone for not posting in forever, and to thank everyone that's taken the time to review.  Thank you: Black-as-Knight14, Kylie, Soul Flyer, Protectress of Dalidon, and mesobored.  Your reviews really mean a lot to me!  I haven't really been spending enough time on this story, but now I'm gonna try to pay more attention to it since I have so many readers who seem to like it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Unicorns of Balinors characters, but I do own the plot, and I'm now the mother of a new baby unicorn named Thianc!  He's so cute....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         The next eleven months were the worst of Atalanta's long life.  Day and night, she was followed by the other mares, answering questions and receiving their praise.  She tried to act graciously and be as polite as possible, but it was extremely hard, for the only member of the herd that she wanted to talk to was the only member of the herd that wouldn't talk to her.

         Whenever the Dreamspeaker found a moment alone, she used it to seek out the Sunchaser.  If she did happen to find him, the great bronze stallion would always turn his back on her and leave, and the mares would surround the purple mare once more before she could follow him.  

         As time went on and the baby grew inside of her, it grew harder and harder for Atalanta to wander the meadows of the Celestial Valley in search of the Sunchaser.  She was finally forced to submit, and made her permanent residence in Numinor's cave.  Though this gave her refuge from the prying unicorn mares, it also gave her time to think about the situation and the growing danger that she and the bronze stallion were putting themselves in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Finally, soon after Atalanta began staying in the cave, the young unicorn decided it was time to enter the world.  The purple mare felt this, and alerted Numinor.

         "Numinor," she said softly one morning.  "The baby.  He is coming."

         The Golden One quickly sprang into action.  With the help of other Celestial stallions, he guided Atalanta outside of the cave, into the spot where he was foaled.  While the others remained with the mare, a blue stallion named Oceanic set off into the valley and alerted the Celestials.  After ten minutes, he returned with the whole herd following behind him.  Atalanta strained to see if the Sunchaser was among them, but could not see him among the others.

         "Quickly!" Numinor's voice rang out through the meadows, silencing the murmurs and whispers of the unicorns.  "Assemble into your herds and colors!"

         This command was heard by all, and every member of the herd quickly raced to carry it out.  Atalanta thought that she saw the bronze stallion near the back of his herd, but her view was quickly cut off by two greens hurrying into their spots.  She began to look again when they cleared, but at that moment the contractions started.

         The Dreamspeaker could feel sweat darkening her flanks as she gasped for air.  Every Celestial unicorn seemed to be holding his or her breath, waiting to witness the golden foal, the heir of Numinor.

         Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her labor was over, and Atalanta's foal lay beside her.  She closed her eyes, expecting for the cheers and cries of the unicorns to sound any moment.  But instead, there was silence as the members of the herd took in the sight before them.  There was something wrong here, they just didn't know what.

         Confused, the Dreamspeaker opened her eyes, gazing out upon her herd-mates.  They were all staring at her with confused and bewildered looks on their faces.  Then, she caught movement in the back of the Yellows.  Looking quickly, she saw the Sunchaser galloping away from the congregation as if Entia himself were at his heels. 

         Suddenly, Atalanta knew.  Her heart plummeted in her chest, and her breath caught in her throat.  Not wanting to look at Numinor, she turned her attention to her foal.  She was met with a surprise.

         The tiny foal beside her was an off-white color, as all young unicorns are; their colors come with maturity.  His horn was but a nub on his forehead, and his jewel hadn't begun to form yet.  Looking at his hooves, which oftentimes are a clue as to what color a foal will mature to be, she saw that they were made of copper.  

         The Dreamspeaker breathed a sigh of relief.  The image in the Crystal Pool was false!  This was indeed Numinor's foal; the color of his hooves proved that right away.  The others seemed to accept this fact as well, and, even though something still didn't seem right, they cheered for the baby, the new heir to the Celestial Herd.

         Atalanta looked up at Numinor, who was gazing at his son with a proud look on his face.  Looking deeper, the Dreamspeaker saw some confusion in his eyes, which was quickly overcome by relief and joy.  She smiled at her mate, and stood with some difficulty, nudging the foal to do the same.

         The copper-hooved foal lifted his head, and opened his eyes for the first time.  Atalanta's heart skipped a beat; the eyes of her foal were green!  But no one else seemed either to notice or care, and the Dreamspeaker quickly put it out of her mind.  

         She stood next to the Golden One, proud and tall, not showing the relief that was flooding through her.  After a few moments of gentle nudges, the foal rose to his feet as well, standing for the first time before the herd that he would one day rule.

         "Celestials!" Numinor's voice rang out once more.  "You have witnessed history in the making!  I give you Atalanta, my mate, and my son and heir to the throne, Thianc!"

         A great cheer rose from the Celestial Valley, honoring Thianc and his passage into the world.  It seemed that every creature in the valley was watching this joyous event.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         But the birth of Thianc was not watched by only Celestials in the valley.  High in his castle, Entia the Shifter was watching as well.  He had been watching the Dreamspeaker for a while now, and knew of the dilemma between her and the Sunchaser.  The Shifter also knew the truth behind Thianc, and what Numinor would do when he found out.  

         So it was that while the rest of the world was busy making things happen and enjoying them, Entia sat in his castle and waited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there it is.  I hope everyone liked it.  I'm sorry it was kinda short, but I hope it was worth the wait.  I hopefully won't wait this long to post again.  I'm gonna be spending some time on my new story, though.  The Horsemanship of the Ring under Lord of the Rings.  Stop by and read it; I hope you won't be disappointed!


	5. Thianc's Mystery

A/N: Hey again to everyone.  Thanks to Black-as-Knight14 for reviewing Chapter 4.  By the way, I love reviews.  They are the highlight of my life. (You all say: What life?)  I'm trying out italics here, so bear with me: _Tomorrow is Dublin's birthday!_  Okay, so let's see if this works.  Yeah, I do need a life....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Unicorns of Balinor.  But I own the plot, Thianc, Ce'Branthi, and Ru Krion .  So there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         After all the formalities were finished and their respects paid to the foal, the rest of the Celestial herd broke up, wandering this way and that trying to find the best grazing area.  Soon after the birth, Atalanta and Numinor stood alone on the hilltop with baby Thianc.  

         Already showing his curious nature, Thianc stretched his tiny neck out as far as it would reach and sniffed the ground around him.  Moving his head slowly in a circle, he took in the sweet scent of the valley's grass and the dusty scent of the dirt, until his nose hit something hard and solid.  He nudged it with his nose, but the solid thing wouldn't move.  The foal gave a small squeal of frustration and, suddenly uninterested in the strange object, squirmed to get away from it.

         Atalanta smiled at her baby's antics and moved her hoof, the offensible object.  The Dreamspeaker gazed down at Thianc, who looked up for the first time.  He looked upon his parents with a look of initial shock, which was soon replaced with one of studying.  He studied the features of the grown unicorns intently, which allowed them to study him as well.  To Atalanta, he seemed perfectly normal, except for his clear green eyes.  _What a peculiar color_, she thought.

         Numinor was studying Thianc as well.  To the stallion, the feeling that all was not right with his foal still lingered.  There was something strange about him, something that seemed out of place.  The more the golden unicorn thought about it, the more evident it became to him that something was not right.  He gazed harshly at the foal, critiquing everything about him.  Thianc seemed the perfect son, until he turned to gaze directly at his father.

         _His eyes!_  Numinor gasped in shock.  Such a deep emerald green...  There was no chance that the son of the Golden One would be any color other than a rich, brilliant gold.  It had been that way since the beginning of time, and would be that way until the line of Solaris, the father of the Celestial Unicorns, was broken.  

         But maybe his line was already broken, Numinor thought.  For if Thianc wasn't his son, then that meant that Atalanta...  The Golden One pushed all thought of that out of his mind immediately.  He knew that the Dreamspeaker was loyal to him and him alone.  

         "Atalanta," Numinor started, but then stopped.  Quickly revising his question, he coughed slightly and continued.  "Shouldn't Thianc begin walking soon?  We can't stand on this hilltop forever."

         The Dreamspeaker sensed his indecision, but decided not to mention it.  "Yes, Numinor.  He will stand when he is ready.  Not before."

         As if on cue, the foal bent his long legs and began struggling to stand.  After a few moments and some helpful nudges from his mother, Thianc was standing uncertainly on top of the hill.  He wobbled once, but soon regained his balance and gazed proudly up at his parents.  Atalanta gave him a warm smile; Numinor's was colder.

         "Little Thianc," Atalanta said to her son.  "Welcome to your Celestial Valley."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Far away in his castle, Enita the Shifter observed this with growing excitement.  Numinor was realizing the truth faster than he had anticipated.

         "Too bad Thianc isn't of the blood of Numinor.  It would make him so much more valuable..."  the Shifter muttered to himself.

         At that moment, the great stone door of his chamber scraped open, admitting two shifty characters inside.  They limped over to where their master was and stood for some time, waiting for some recognition.  After a moment, Entia sighed and said in a dull tone, "You're late."

         The two glanced nervously at each other; being late was never a good thing.  "Well, uh, you see master..." the first one began.

         "I am not interested in your excuses, Ce'Branthi.  Just tell me what information you gathered," he demanded.

         Ce'Branthi gulped.  He resembled a starved monkey, with long bony limbs and a short stature.  His dark, leathery skin was drawn tightly over his face, making his large lamp-like eyes seem to bulge out of his face.  He wrung his large hands nervously.  "Well, you see my lord, I didn't..."

         He stopped suddenly, trembling slightly as he felt his hands being wrenched behind him and his feet kicked out from underneath him.  As he lay captive on the cold stone floor of the chamber, he saw Entia lower his index finger before the darkness covered his sight.

         The Shifter did not turn to watch the unconsious Ce'Branthi being dragged out; he did not listen to the footsteps of the guardsmen as they carried him to the dungeon.  It had happened too many times previous to this to have any impact on the evil being.  Instead, he turned in his chair to address the one who had accompanied Ce'Branthi into the chamber.  "I trust that you had better luck, Ru Krion?"

         The tall figure in the corner nodded slowly.  The Shifter was one of the few beings alive who had the privilege of knowing its name, and one of the fewer number who had seen it out of the shadow.  To most, it was known as "The Shadow".  All who lived feared it and its curse, for once it started hunting you it didn't stop until you were caught.  It was the most efficient hunter alive; there wasn't anyone it couldn't catch.

         "Excellent."  Entia grinned broadly.  "So tell me: where is he?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         That night, Numinor slept fitfully.  He was plagued by dreams filled with a strange green unicorn.  He was obviously a Celestial, but the Golden One didn't recognize him as a member of the current herd.  Numinor was alarmed to see that his horn was sharpened in the fashion of the Shadow Unicorns; this certainly wasn't any Celestial that _he_ knew.  

         The green stallion slowly turned his head, and Numinor dreaded seeing his face.  But the Golden One couldn't look away, and then the stallion's gaze was upon him.  He seemed like an ordinary unicorn, though his face was twisted in hatred.  But as the golden stallion looked closer, he was met with a surprise.  This strange unicorn had the same deep emerald eyes as Thianc!

         Suddenly, Numinor awoke, gasping for breath.  He gazed over to where Atalanta and the foal were sleeping, and a strange feeling of hatred began to well up inside of him.  As he thought about it, he began to realize the truth behind the heir of the Celestial Valley.  And it wasn't at all what he had thought before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, before I leave, I just have to say that the part with Entia in it is what I think Entia would be like.  I didn't really get a good sense of what he was like from the books, so this is totally based on my impression of him.  If it's wrong, I'm really sorry, but it's the best I could do.  Thanks, and please review!!  

!!!!! 


	6. Entia's Link

A/N: Okay, here I am with Chapter 6.  Thank you Black-as-Knight14, Silver Spell, and Lindsay (hey that's my name!) for reviewing.  I'm having a writer's block of sorts about this chapter, so if it doesn't really make sense or have any point, I'm sorry.  I've been really concentrating on my LOTR fic lately.  You should check it out after you read and review this fic!  *hint hint*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Unicorns of Balinor, but I own the plot, Thianc, and everything else!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Numinor kept his thoughts about Thianc to himself, as it was still too early to involve others.  The Golden One fulfilled his duty as the foal's father, playing and spending time with him, but Atalanta sensed that something was wrong.  The stallion took the tiniest mishap as an emergency that must be attended to immediately, galloping away before the mare could persuade him to stay.

         Though his days were limited in exposure to Thianc, Numinor's nights were plagued with him.  Every night the green stallion visited him in his dreams, always staring, never speaking.  And the Golden One could never run away, could never escape the gaze that was so full of hatred toward him and his herd.  

         Thianc was growing rapidly.  In two months he was twice as tall and more filled out.  The foal thrived on the his mother's milk, and Atalanta was looking forward to the day when he was weaned and could graze by her side.  She would often find her mind wandering, envisioning the foal and Numinor running the fields together, side by side.  She never thought of the Sunchaser much anymore; now that she knew that the foal was Numinor's, there was no reason to hunt him down.  She regretted what they had shared that one night and knew that it was now over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Sunchaser stood by the stream lost in thought.  He knew that something was not right with the heir to the Celestial Valley, everyone did.  But he knew what it was; he knew why the green stallion haunted Numinor's dreams.  _For he haunts my dreams as well,_ he thought to himself.

         He heard a rustling in the grass behind him but did not turn to see who it was.  The bronze stallion remained facing the west, knowing who the visitor was.  "Sunchaser?"

         The unicorn still did not turn, but he could envision the speaker in his mind as if he was standing before him.  He was a member of the red herd, his coat a fiery crimson that glowed like a smoldering fire, even at night.  His hooves and horn were of a reddened gold and his jewel was a clear diamond, for he had some of Numinor's line in him.  He was in fact Numinor's cousin, a relatedness that was tactfully overlooked.  While they shared the same mother, Numinor's father had been Luminosa, descendent of Solaris, while his cousin was the son of a stallion of lesser stature.

         All of this flashed through the Sunchaser's mind as he kept the stallion waiting.  Finally, he spoke.  "What news of Thianc, Ignitre?"

         Ignitre snorted.  "He is growing quickly, and appears to have much strength.  Atalanta cares for him well, but Numinor is hardly there.  They both suffer, I can sense it."

         The Sunchaser nodded slowly, taking the information in.  "Do you think the Golden One suspects anything?  Has he put two and two together?"

         "I would not put it past him," the red stallion responded.  "His line is noble enough to be easily recognized; even he could not think that all is right with young Thianc.  I am not sure how much of the truth he knows or even suspects."

         The bronze stallion took a moment to consider the situation.  Ignitre was the only Celestial beside himself and Atalanta that knew the truth about Thianc, and the Dreamspeaker denied what she knew was true.  The two stallions were best herd mates, mainly because they both disagreed with Numinor and his way of power.  But they respected the Golden One and his position enough to prevent them from doing anything rash.

         The Sunchaser turned and looked at the red stallion for the first time.  "I don't think that it would hurt Numinor to be in the dark for a few months more.  He will find out sooner or later; it's our job to protect my son when that time comes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

         Entia waited in his chamber once more, watching the Celestial Valley.  "You are wrong, Sunchaser," he muttered to himself.  "The Golden One knows more than you think.  The time is approaching quickly, the time when action must be taken."  The Shifter then raised his voice to be heard by the other in his chamber.  "Will we be prepared to take the action necessary when that time comes?"

         Ru Krion grinned evilly from the shadows.  "All is ready, Entia.  The Link has been secured; my legions captured him earlier this morning.  Do you request his presence?"

         A nod was all the signal Ru Krion was looking for.  One quick hand gesture caused the heavy doors to be opened and a small creature to be marched in, its arms held by two shadows of men.  The Shadow grinned once more and announced, "Entia!  I present to you, Gully, the Link!"(A/N: I told you that the story takes place before the events in the book, so Gully is still the Link)

         The captive creature shuddered visibly.  He resembled something like a toad, very wide and squat, sitting low to the ground.  Gully tried to be brave and croaked, "You'll never get anything out of me, Shifter!  I am loyal to the Royal Family and none other!"

         Entia let out a small chuckle that made Gully's blood run cold.  "Loyalties mean nothing to me, little toad.  But even if they did, yours will change soon enough, when you learn of the true power of Entia the Shifter."  He let his words sink in for a moment before turning to the guards.  "Take him back to the dungeons.  Our little Link needs to reconsider where his allegiances lie."  He watched the terrified brown eyes of Gully as he was dragged out of the chamber and toward the dungeons.

         There was silence in the room following Gully's departure.  Ru Krion lingered in the shadows; it seemed to be waiting for something.  When it noticed that Entia had gone back to watching the Celestial Valley, the Shadow cleared its throat.  "Shifter?"

         Entia didn't look up.  "You are excused, Ru Krion."

         "What about my payment, Entia?" the Shadow asked.  "I brought the Link to you, as you asked.  I do have other clients waiting."

         This made the Shifter turn to look into the shadows.  When he spoke, his voice was cold as ice.  "They have waited this long, let them wait a little longer.  I am still not finished with you, Ru Krion, and you will not be reimbursed until I am.  You are excused," he repeated as he turned back to the unicorns once more.  

Shocked, the Shadow angrily left the chamber and made his way to the room that Entia had provided for him.  He stormed past the guard on the evening watch, brushing his arm and knocking his staff to the ground.  "Watch it!" the guard called out after him.

Ru Krion stopped in his tracks.  He could feel the guard's fear as he slowly and deliberately turned to face him.  He could see the fear in his eyes as he approached him, and could feel his resistance as shadow-like hands closed around his neck.  Listening to the screams, he thought, _Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to post something.  I know it didn't make much sense, but I hope it added a little suspense or something to the plot.  Maybe background info?  I dunno, you can tell me what it is when you review it.  Do you promise?


	7. The Sunchaser's Dilema

A/N: Okay, time for another chapter.  I still have my writer's block, but recent comments I have received have given me a new drive to continue and hopefully finish this story.  I want to thank Nicole, Silver Spell, and Black-as-Knight14 for reviewing. (I know she didn't actually review, but I know she's going to, so I'll just put her name up anyway)  Oh, and if anyone has any ideas of their own about how the story should play out or any ideas about anything, **please** tell me!!  As I've said before, I have a massive writer's block and need suggestions!!  

*  *  *

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin but Thianc and the plot.  I wish I owned the Sunchaser though.  Either him or Numinor.  They both would make such handsome horses....

*  *  *

            Days passed, and things in the Celestial Valley went on much as they had before Thianc was born.  The herd started every morning by greeting the rainbow, and then spent the rest of the day grazing and playing.  None of the unicorns had any notion of the evil that was brewing across the Gap.

*  *  *

            Entia was excited.  Today was the day that his plan would be put into action, if all went well.  Gully was weak enough to be forced into submission, and the Shifter's forces were at the peak of their condition.  Now all that he needed was time...

            He heard the great stone door of the chamber scrape open and many pairs of feet shuffle inside.  "Shifter?" a cold voice rang out.

            Entia recognized it as that of his Captain, Sreanakor.  "Is everything in position, Sreanakor?"

            Rusted metal screeched as the creature nodded.  "Your troops are ready in position outside the castle.  We await your signal."

            "Good," the Shifter said.  "Wait with them outside.  The Shadow and our Link should arrive momentarily.  We can do nothing until they come."

            Sreanakor nodded once more, the harsh grating sound echoing through the hallways of the tower.  He then gave a signal, and the shuffling feet retreated out of the room and down the hall, until the heavy door blocked the sound.

            The Shifter waited, but Ru Krion did not come.  "And you wondered why I did not pay you," he muttered to himself.  To pass the time, Entia turned and gazed into his orb, asking to see the Celestial Valley.  The spherical stone was filled with images of happily grazing unicorns, totally unaware that they were being watched.

            The image then shifted to a group of foals running through the lush pastures.  Entia recognized one of them as Thianc.  The foals stopped on a hill and lowered their heads, charging at each other in mock battle.  Then, a unicorn mare came and stopped the fighting, telling the foals that they were too young to be engaging in such adult behavior.  The foals agreed reluctantly, following the mare back toward the herd.

            The Shifter laughed at the irony of the situation.  _Too young for battle?_  "One is never too young for battle," he said quietly to himself.  "Our young Thianc will soon see that for himself."

*  *  *

            On a faraway hill, the Old Mare of the Mountain saw the scene playing out in the Valley in her mind.  Like a movie, she saw the mare ending the foals' "battle" and heard her comment.  Materializing from her rock form, the ancient unicorn wept for the Celestials and for all unicorns.  For she knew the truth behind Thianc as well, and also knew what the Shifter had in store for him.  

            In one final attempt to save the young green-eyed foal, the Old Mare cried out silently to anything and anyone who would hear her, asking them for their strength and their time.  After moments of silence, she finally felt one mind that could make a difference.    __

            _Sleep..._ she commanded the unicorn whose presence she had felt.  _Sleep, Sunchaser, and save your son..._

*  *  *

            The stone door scraped open once more, admitting the two creatures that Entia had been waiting for.  The Shadow entered first, followed by two of its accomplices.  They were holding between them Gully, who no longer fought their hold.  

            This amused the Shifter.  When the procession came to a halt in the middle of the dark room, he gave a small laugh.  "I see that you no longer struggle, little toad.  Amazing what a few days with no food can do, is it not?"  When Gully didn't answer, Entia continued.  "I assume you are prepared for the task at hand?"

            "He will be ready," Ru Krion answered coldly.  "It is just a matter of time..."

            "Time?!" the Shifter burst out, feeling pressured for the first time.  "What time do you think we have?  Numinor suspects something, as does the entire herd.  How long until he confronts the Dreamspeaker?  She cannot lie to the Golden One, you know that."  Here Entia added a small pause.  "The hour is later than you think, Ru Krion.  We must act swiftly, or our plans will be foiled.  I have not gone so far to be stopped because we ran out of time!  We begin immediately."

            "Immediately?" The Shadow was shocked.  It had never seen the Shifter so determined.  But it was too confident in its powers of persuasion to back down.  It turned to the Shifter and said, "It is done."

            "Perfect," Entia grinned.  "Secure the Link.  The road is long and hard.  I would hate to lose our key along the way."

*  *  *

            The Sunchaser's eyes snapped open.  He did not know why he had suddenly felt so tired, or why he had chosen to fall asleep near a strangely large rock.  But what he did know was that what he had dreamed was real, and that the Shifter knew the truth about Thianc.  Sure of what he must do, the great bronze stallion got up and raced toward the Crystal Pool.

            Atalanta was there, as he had predicted.  She seemed to be gazing for something, but the Sunchaser's news wouldn't be stopped.  "Atalanta!" he called out as he grew closer to her.

            The purple unicorn raised her head and turned, her eyes annoyed at being interrupted.  

But they quickly grew surprised when she saw who it was who had called to her.  "Sunchaser?" she questioned breathily.

            "Atalanta," the bronze stallion said once more as he drew to a halt before her.  "Where is Thianc?" he asked frantically.  "Is he safe?"

            The Dreamspeaker looked at him skeptically.  "Why the sudden interest in my son?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.  "Why do you ask to see him now when you wouldn't stay to watch his birth?"

            "Atalanta, the Shifter knows," the Sunchaser said.  

            Her eyes widened considerably.  "What?" she asked softly, half to herself.  "But how...?"

            "I don't know," the bronze stallion answered.  "But he does.  He seems to think that Numinor suspects something as well.  All I can tell you for sure is that Thianc is not safe."

            "Of course he's safe!" the Dreamspeaker exclaimed.  "What safer place is there than the Celestial Valley?  No evil has been here seen the First War, thousands of years ago."

            The Sunchaser thought for a moment, then nodded.  "Yes, I supposed you're right.  But it may not be Entia who poses the greatest threat to the foal.  If Numinor suspects that all is not right with young Thianc, he may prove more dangerous than the Shifter himself."

            Atalanta did not want to believe what she was hearing.  "How do I know to trust you?" she demanded of the bronze stallion.  "You leave my life, abandoning me when I most need you, and then suddenly come back telling me that Numinor and Entia are endangering my son?  You seem to know a great deal about the ways and thoughts of the Shifter."

            The Sunchaser could see that there would be no persuading the Dreamspeaker.  "Atalanta, I am sorry.  I tried to warn you.  The Shifter knows that Thianc is not of the blood of Numinor, and I know that he will somehow use it to his advantage.  Protect your son, Dreamspeaker.  Entia is coming."

*  *  *

            If the Sunchaser had stayed asleep for a few moments longer, the Old Mare of the Mountain would have shown him something that would have set the stallion into a much more urgent state of warning.  For after the bronze unicorn broke the vision, Entia, Ru Krion, and Gully, the Link, left the Castle of the Shifter and, along with the Shifter's army, set out toward the Gap.  There, The Shadow put his expertise to work and had the small toad-like creature under his control.  In a few moments, the Link began his haunting song, and the door was open.

*  *  *

Haha, I made a cliffhanger!  I'm such a hypocrite; I tell people not to make cliffhangers and then I go and make them!  I love being mean...  Well, you might have to wait a little while for chapter 8, what with All State auditions being tomorrow and my working on my LOTR fic.  Gotta please the obsessed fangirls and get Aragorn in it.  People, you really should check it out...  But, you should stay long enough to review this story.  Yup, that you should...  Oh, btw, is just putting the three asterisks better than putting a whole line of them?  I thought that it looked a little jumbled with a whole line of them, so I'm trying the three thing out.  Will you please tell me which one you like better?  


	8. The One the Fates Forgot

A/N: AHH!!  Major writer's block!!  Sorry it took so long to post, but that's why!  Here's the part you've all been waiting for!!  Well actually, I don't know that, but that's what I'd like to think.  Hmm...  Well anyway, I have to thank the people who reviewed Chapter 7.  That's Silver Spell, DreamDance, Rivendellgurl15 (a.k.a. Black-as-Knight14), Chriz, The Daughter of Tigress, and soulflyer.  Thank you all and I hope you like this one!

                                                               * * * *

Disclaimer: I'm going to introduce a few new Celestials in the chapter, so in addition to the characters that you know I own, I also own the ones that you don't recognize from the books.  Confusing?  Good.

                                                               * * * *

         The Sunchaser left Atalanta at the Crystal Pool and galloped through the lush fields of the valley, barely noticing their beauty.  Disturbed by the Dreamspeaker's lack of concern, he decided to take the ultimate risk to save the Celestials.  He sped across the plains toward the cave retreat of Numinor.

         Passing by a small grove of shade trees, the Sunchaser stopped.  Through the thick foliage he could see several small unicorns playing under the watchful eye of a toffee-colored mare.  Thinking quickly, the bronze stallion changed course and made his way through the trees toward the mare.

         "Rowenbe!" he called out as he approached.  The unicorn mare turned her head, revealing her rosewood horn and tiger's eye jewel.  

         She nodded to acknowledge the Sunchaser's presence, waiting until he was near before speaking.  "Good afternoon, Sunchaser," she commented softly.  "What brings you here, so near the foals?"

         Ignoring her question, the bronze stallion turned and gazed out over the playing foals.  Though there were many off white-colored newborns, the Sunchaser could easily pick out the one that was his son.  His green eyes stood out a great deal against his white head, and some green hairs could already be seen growing at various places on his small body.

         "That one," the Sunchaser said, motioning toward his son.  "Thianc.  I need him."

         Rownbe looked at him, confusion in her eyes.  "I, I'm sorry, Sunchaser.  I have orders from Numinor to release the heir to only himself and the Dreamspeaker."     

         "Well then forget them," the bronze stallion said forcefully.  "I need Thianc _now_.  This cannot be delayed."

         The toffee-colored mare shook her head slowly.  "I can't, Sunchaser.  My mate is on the Celestial Guard.  If I disobey Numinor, he will surely lose his position. "

         The Sunchaser was about to protest further when the universe shifted.  The ground lurched and the air blew strongly through the world.  The foals stopped their playing and ran over to Rowenbe, seeking refuge in the mare.  

         As suddenly as it had begun, the disturbance stopped.  The universe had settled once more.  "Shh," the mare whispered to the still-frightened foals.  "Everything will be alright."

         "No," the Sunchaser said softly.  "Nothing will be alright.  Because of your inability to see reason, the Shifter has come.  Do you hear me?  The Shifter has come!"  Leaving Rowenbe and foals, the bronze stallion turned and swiftly made his way back to the small glade where Ignitre was waiting for him.

                                                               * * * *

         "Quickly!" the Sunchaser urged his crimson friend.  "We must gather as many Celestials as we can.  We cannot allow the Shifter to complete his mission!"

         Ignitre nodded, understanding the seriousness of the matter at hand.  He and the bronze stallion departed in separate directions, racing against time to save their homeland.

                                                               * * * *

         From inside his cave, Numinor felt the disturbance as well.  Fearing the worst, he and the two members of his guard that were on duty left the cave and began walking through the fields of the valley.  This was where the Sunchaser found him.  "Numinor!" he called out.

         The Golden One greeted the Sunchaser with little enthusiasm.  "Sunchaser," he said stiffly.  "What is the meaning of this?"

         "There is no time to explain," the bronze unicorn yelled.  Getting no response, he turned and halted in front of the herd leader.  "Numinor," he said forcefully, an urgent look in his eyes.  "We must act quickly.  The Shifter is here."

         The many unicorns that had assembled around the two stallions gasped in alarm.  Whispers flew among them, but they soon quieted down to hear what the Golden One had to say.

         "What?!" Numinor whispered, glaring at the Sunchaser.  "If this is some kind of joke..."

         But the lead stallion didn't get to finish.  For at that moment, a great crash was heard near the Crystal Arch, followed by a deep splash.  Panic in his eyes, the Sunchaser turned from Numinor and began galloping toward the site of the disturbance.  "Follow me!" he roared to all the members of the herd.  "Come with me and fight this evil!  We must save the Celestial Valley!"

         Eager to help, the unicorns that had gathered around the two stallions turned and followed the fleeing bronze stallion.  Numinor trotted with them but stopped at the top of the ridge, watching the scene unfolding below.

         The Sunchaser was flying down the middle of the hill, followed by many-colored unicorns.  Halfway down, Ignitre galloped in from the right, also followed by a large group of Celestials.  Once the group reached the bottom of the hill, they flew to the base of the Crystal Arch.  

         When Numinor lay eyes on the Crystal Arch, his heart filled with sadness and rage.  The great path of translucent gem was no longer a complete bridge across the wide river; the part of the Arch that connected to the ground of the Celestial Valley had fallen and was lying half-submerged in the water below.  But what enraged the Golden One more was what stood on the portion of the Arch that was still standing.  There, at the break, stood Entia the Shifter.  Behind him, a great army covered the crystal pathway and spilled onto the ground.

                                                               * * * *

         The Sunchaser stood at the head of the Celestial Herd, his bronze coat glinting in the sun.  Turning to the right, he saw Ignitre approaching.  "Find Thianc," he whispered when his crimson friend was beside him.  "Leave someone with him.  Do not allow the foal to come here."

         Ignitre nodded, then turned and fled.  He made his way to the back of the herd and stopped before a huge plum stallion.  His coat was such a dark purple it was almost black, as was the amethyst at the base of his opal horn. 

_He's so much darker than I remember..._ Ignitre thought, but pushed the thought out of his mind.  "Awronqne!" he said urgently to the stallion.  Once he had his attention, he lowered his voice.  "I need your help."

                                                               * * * *

         Numinor appeared at The Sunchaser's side.  "What is going on?" he asked the bronze stallion, who was still staring up at Entia.

         "The Shifter has come," The Sunchaser responded, never breaking his gaze.  "He has come for the Valley.  And he will not leave until he has something for his toils."

         "What?" The Golden One asked, disbelief in his voice.  "Something for his toils?"

         But his question went unanswered, for at the moment, Entia's cold voice rang out over the assembly of unicorns, immediately silencing them all.  "Celestials!  The Shifter has arrived!"  The evil one's huge army erupted in a great shout behind him.  When the noise died down, Entia continued.  "Take a good look about you, Unicorns of the Light, for your precious valley is soon to be mine!"

         "Entia!" Numinor called out as he stepped in front of the Sunchaser to the head of his herd.  "The Celestial Herd will not fall as easily as our Crystal Arch.  You shall not have our home!"  

         The Shifter's lips curled in a small smile.  "Perhaps not," he said almost thoughtfully.  "Yes, I think I shall allow you to keep your Valley."

         The Celestial Herd let out a great sigh.  The Sunchaser trotted to the Golden One's side and whispered, "He lies, Numinor.  It is a trap!  Do not let down your guard."

         Numinor nodded and locked eyes with the Shifter.  "Why waste your time gathering an army and coming here, only to give up so quickly?" he asked in an even tone.  "Surely there is something else that you desire, something that you plan to take, unbeknownst to us."

         Enita chuckled, an evil sound that sent shills down the spines of the unicorns below.  "That is where you are wrong, Numinor.  It is true that there is something I desire, something else that the Celestial Valley holds.  But I will not take it."

         _A sudden stroke of kindness?_ The Sunchaser thought as Numinor debated on how to respond.  _What is Entia planning?  What does the Shifter have in store?_  

         Numinor opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Entia.  "Oh, but aren't you curious as to what it is I want?  Surely you want to know what your pathetic land can have that I want so badly.  Well, you don't have to go looking for it, because I have arranged for it to be delivered right here.  Awronqne!"

         The Sunchaser's heart froze when he heard that cry, and it began to sink as he watched the purple stallion approach the Shifter, dragging Thianc behind him.  The closer Awronqne got to Entia, the darker he became, until he was standing next to the evil being.  Then, the transformation was complete, and the unicorn who was once a deep, rich plum was now a dark, evil black with fiery eyes.

                                                               * * * *

         The entire Celestial herd gasped when they saw Thianc before the Shifter.  All eyes were on the young foal, all except The Sunchaser's.  Taking advantage of the moment, he broke away from the herd and moved to where he could see the back of the Shifter's ranks.  There, being held by two shadowy beings, was Ignitre.  His eyes blazed as he fought his captors, his crimson coat standing out among the dark hues of the army.  A third servant of Entia waved a spear near the unicorn's face in warning.

         "Ignitre!" The Sunchaser whispered urgently, rustling the bushes to get his friend's attention.  When he did, the bronze unicorn motioned toward the bushes next to him.  "Come on!"

         The crimson unicorn did not move, but simply hung his head in defeat.  "I have failed you." Shaking his head to silence his friend's protests, Ignitre continued.  "He has Thianc, Sunchaser.  Awronqne has gone to the Shadow.  He betrayed the Celestial Herd and took Thianc, while capturing me.  I was too weak to fight back."

         "Ignitre," The Sunchaser whispered, eyes sympathetic.

         "I have failed you," the captured Celestial repeated and looked at his friend.  "Entia will take Thianc with him, back to the Valley of Fear.  He will train him as a Shadow Unicorn, and then he will launch an attack on the good places of the world with an army second to none.  Thianc is the key, Sunchaser.  With your son, the Shifter cannot be defeated."  

         A moment of silence followed, while The Sunchaser fully digested what he had just heard.  "You are sure of this?"

         "It is what Awronqne told me as we were coming here with the foal.  He is the Shifter's principal spy; I would not shun his words." the crimson unicorn said quietly.

         The bronze unicorn, now sure of what he must do, called out to his friend once more.  "Ignitre!  Come here!  Quickly!  You can escape!"

         But the defeated stallion lowered his head and made no attempt to escape.  "Thianc is captured and the Celestials will fall, and it is all because of me.  I have failed you and all that is good in the world.  I have failed..."  

         Then, The Sunchaser watched in horror as his beloved friend raised his head and lunged toward the nearest guard, desperate to take some of the Shifter's army down with him.  Unfortunately, the spear struck his chest before any damage could be done.  As his front legs buckled beneath him and he slowly fell to the ground, Ignitre looked toward the hidden unicorn.  "Go now," he whispered, his final words.  "Go save your son."  

         A tear ran down The Sunchaser's cheek as the crimson stallion closed his eyes and lay still, never to move again.  "You die with honor," he whispered to his fallen friend.  "You have not failed."  Then, remembering Ignitre's final wish, the bronze stallion turned and set off toward the Crystal Arch.

                                                               * * * *

         Meanwhile, no Celestial had noticed The Sunchaser's absence.  Everyone's attention was set on the Shifter and Awronqne, who held Thianc between them.  Each unicorn held his or her breath, wondering what Entia would want with Numinor's son.

         After a few moments of silence, Entia spoke.  "Now Numinor, is this really too high a price to ask?  I come for your Valley, but leave instead with this foal.  Since you seem to have had such a productive spring, I don't think that the absence of one young one will be too detrimental to the herd."

         "Unhand him, Shifter!" The Golden One called out.  "For that is my son, and the heir to the Celestial Valley.  He shall not leave his home."  

         Upon hearing this, the Shifter began to laugh, a great bellowing laugh that rang in the ears of all who heard it, freezing the blood and chilling the soul.  "Do you really think that this is your son?" he said between gasps for air.  "How could this foal be the son of Numinor, heir to the line of Solaris?  Every unicorn that has descended from the Golden Line is a brilliant gold, not unlike yourself.  Am I correct in this fact?"

         "Yes," Numinor responded uncertainly.

         A wide smile broke over Entia's face.  "Then tell me, how can this foal be of the line of Solaris when he is clearly green?"  A great gasp broke out from among the Celestials.  The Shifter waited for the commotion to subside before continuing.  "Is it not obvious?  His eyes are of the deepest emerald, and his true hairs are already beginning to grow in."

         "What of his golden hooves?" a Celestial called out from the herd.

         "Copper" The Shifter stated simply.  "They will become green as well once he matures and they have time to oxidize and rust."

         These revelations caused a great murmur to rise out from the unicorns as each asked his or her neighbor if the Shifter's accusations were justifiable.  Numinor stood silently at the head of the herd, considering the situation.  If the foal wasn't his, then whose was it?

                                                               * * * *

         Suddenly, the air above the fallen piece of the Crystal Arch began to shimmer, and the Old Mare of the Mountain appeared on top of it.  The Celestials bowed respectfully, while the Shifter and his army stood, unimpressed.

         "I have followed this event from its beginnings," the ancient unicorn began softly, silencing everyone, the tone of her voice making every creature present listen to her words.  "The foal that links the two worlds of Light and Shadow.  Thianc is the one that the Fates forgot, the one who is in complete control of his destiny.  Both sides want him; both sides need him.  But he will only go to one.  Only one will succeed."

         "Who is he?" Numinor said loudly, trying unsuccessfully to keep his anger at bay.  "The Shifter says that he is not of the line of Solaris, yet he is my son."

         "Are you sure of that?" The Old Mare interrupted.  "Are you completely confident of Thianc's blood?"

           "But," The Golden One stammered, completely confused.  "I trust Atalanta.  Who else would she be with?"

         "Atalanta would only stand with someone that she knew would be concerned about his foal." the wise old unicorn said cryptically.  "Someone who would do anything to ensure his son's protection."__

         Numinor considered this for a moment.  Suddenly, strange visions flooded his mind:_ "Atalanta," The Sunchaser said to the Dreamspeaker as he drew to a halt before her.  "Where is Thianc?" he asked frantically.  "Is he safe?"                                                                                                                               The Sunchaser stood at the head of the Celestial Herd, his bronze coat glinting in the sun.  Turning to the right, he saw Ignitre approaching.  "Find Thianc," he whispered when his crimson friend was beside him.  "Leave someone with him.  Do not allow the foal to come here."_

         Then, the Golden One knew.  "The Sunchaser?  The Sunchaser is the father of Thianc?"

         The Old Mare of the Mountain nodded somewhat sadly.  "Yes, Numinor, it is true.  Thianc is not of the line of Solaris, but of the line of Hephaejin, Stallion of Metal."

         Upon hearing this, Numinor let out a great scream, ringing out over the Valley, carrying his rage and sorrow throughout his domain.  When he could scream no more, the golden stallion turned to the ancient unicorn, seething with rage.  "Get him out of my sight, out of my Valley." he said through clenched teeth.  "I will not allow that insult to my ancestors to remain here."

         The Shifter grinned once more.  "So then it is settled.  This foal, Thianc you call him?  Well then, Thianc is mine; I will take him off of your hands and out of your mind."

         Numinor was about to answer when Atalanta appeared by his side.  "Numinor, please consider this.  He is a Celestial.  No matter what his lineage, we cannot allow him to go to Entia."

         The Golden One gave the Dreamspeaker a poisonous glare before turning back toward the Shifter.  "Done."

         "Perfect," the Shifter said, grin still in place. 

         He was about to go on when The Sunchaser galloped in.  He ran by the Old Mare of the Mountain and stopped in front of Numinor, next to Atalanta.  "No, Golden One!  If Thianc goes to Entia, the world is doomed.  Please reconsider!"

         When he didn't get a reaction from the lead stallion, he started to continue, but was stopped by Atalanta.  "He knows," she whispered to the bronze unicorn.  "Let it go, now is not the time."

         "Besides," the Old Mare said softly.  "Numinor has already given the foal to Entia.  It is decided: Thianc shall go to the Shadow.  For now."

         "Then our business here is done," the Shifter said.  "Come!  We make for the Valley of Fear!  Awronqne, keep a close watch over Thianc.  We cannot allow the newest addition to our herd to escape."  With that said, Entia turned and followed his army down the Crystal Arch.  Once all the troops were on the other side, Ru Krion stepped out holding Gully.  The haunting song rang out through the Valley, and the evil beings were gone.

                                                               * * * *

Still angry, Numinor turned from the herd and made for his cave.  The rest of the Celestials eventually left the Crystal Arch area, returning to the pastures, even though no one felt like eating.  

         Finally, only Atalanta and The Sunchaser remained standing by the river.  The Dreamspeaker nuzzled up to the bronze stallion and whispered, "Don't worry.  It will all be okay."

         "No," The Sunchaser stated flatly.  "No, Atalanta, nothing will be okay.  I promised that I would protect Thianc from the Shifter, and now he has him.  Ignitre is not the one who has failed the Celestial Herd.  It is me."

                                                               * * * *

Wow.  That was long.  *phew*  But I'm glad I got that done.  That's a load off my chest.  If anyone has any ideas, **please** tell me!!  Oh, and I have to give credit to Silver Spell for the idea of Awronqne turning black and evil.  Read her story under Unicorns of Balinor, and read the stories of Rivendellgurl15.  She changed her pen name; it used to be Black-as-Knight14.  Nope, I haven't stopped telling you to read her stuff.  So you better!!


	9. The Arrival of the Six

A/N:  Wow.  It's been, like, a month since I last updated.  Oops...  But anyway, I have gotten SUCH a good response to this story!  I can hardly believe that so many people like it so much.  It's such a great feeling to know that others appreciate the time and effort that I put into my writing.  I know that I don't update as frequently as I probably should, but y'all hang in there somewhat patiently, and for that I thank you again.  Also, I need to thank Silver Spell, BHSBandGeek2005, Claire, Celestial Rider, and Rivendellgurl15 for reviewing.  I love hearing what you guys think!

                                                               * * * *

Disclaimer: I own just about everything in this chapter, including the Six, the Gods, and the plot.  I don't own The Old Mare of the Mountain, Entia, or the places.  All the history and everything are mine that I had to make up because I wanted to take the time to educate you.  Aren't you so happy that I care?  And because I love you guys so much, pronunciations are provided.

                                                               * * * *

         At the beginning of time, on the dawn of the creation of the world, everything was green and new.  Each blade of grass grew uneaten, each river flowed undrunk, for nothing existed that could do so.  For two hundred years the universe matured, untouched and untainted.

         But then, three beings appeared, supposedly summoned from the Gods themselves.  One was Amaletir, a druid who dreamt of creatures other than himself, diverse in their looks and ways.  Another was Pumalthe, a human who thought of nothing more than expanding his race and its power.  And finally, there was the unicorn.  There were none who knew her true name, and most simply referred to her as "Mare".  A dazzling white, she was the kindest of the Three, and the one that the Gods favored most.

         The Three lived together, all alone in the world.  But they were not alone in their thoughts.  Each being imagined a world in which creatures like himself lived and thrived.  But none of them knew how to turn their dreams into reality, and so they had to be content with them.

         Then, Pumalthe disappeared.  Try as they might, Amaletir and the unicorn could not find him, though they searched the entire universe for him.  Thinking that a horrible fate had befallen their friend and companion, the two returned to their home, each mourning his loss. 

                                                               * * * *

They continued to live together for 150 years, and soon Pumalthe passed out of conversation and thought.  Then, one day in the heat of summer, Amaletir and Mare returned to their home after a day of hunting to find Pumalthe sitting in his chair, as if he had never left.  Beside him stood a creature that resembled him in every way.  When questioned by his friends, the human explained that he had gone to the Supreme God, seeking help to make their dreams a reality.  When he was turned away by the divinity, he turned to the Dark God, the only one willing to carry out his request.  His wish was granted, and a race of Men was created to live in the world.

The druid and the unicorn were shocked by what their friend had done.  When asked to do the same, they refused, pledging loyalty to the Supreme God and his siblings.  

This enraged Pumalthe.  Realizing that his companions could not be won over, he got up and left, taking his Man with him.  Before he left, however, the human swore to the Dark God, promising that his race of Men would be forever dominant over any that his friends would create.

Frightened by his friend's desertion, Amaletir conferred with Mare and traveled to the Temple of the Gods, where he asked for the power to bring the many creatures that he had imagined to life.  The druid was the second-most favored by the Gods, and his wish was granted.  Bidding goodbye to the unicorn, he set out into the world to carry out his task.

                                                      * * * *

The unicorn was left alone in the home of the Three.  She remained there for some time, neither seeking the help of the Gods nor making any effort to do what her friends had done.  Finally, the Supreme God descended from the Sky and asked what it was that she desired and how she planned to start her herd.

When presented with this question, Mare thought long and hard about her response.  Finally, after much deliberation, she answered.  "I wish for the longevity and prosperity of the dreams of my friends.  I desire no herd."

This was not the answer that the Supreme God had expected.  But the snowy unicorn could not be dissuaded, and the divinity left without granting a wish.

But the Gods loved Mare too much to believe that she wished for nothing.  They wanted her to have a herd and a legacy in the universe as her two friends did.  So, the Gods, in secret, created six unicorns to grace the universe and continue Mare's line on to the future.

The Six were regal stallion Brothers, five that represented the elements and a sixth created by the Supreme God himself.  His was Solaris (sō LÄR is), Stallion of the Sun, and the eldest brother.  The second eldest was Hephaejin (he FĪ chin), Stallion of Metal.  He was followed by Neptonshui (nep TÔN shwee), Stallion of Water and Gait'u (Gītoo), Stallion of Earth.  The second youngest of the Six was Fironhuo (fir ON hor), Stallion of Fire, and the youngest Brother was Arbremu (är BRĀ moo), Stallion of Wood.  The Gods were very proud of their creations and sent them down to Mare immediately.

                                                      * * * *

When the Six appeared at the door of the white unicorn's home, she was extremely shocked, but pleasantly surprised.  For all along, she had been secretly wishing for a herd of her own, but hadn't thought it right to ask the Gods for one.  

But problems arose.  Mare's home was simply too small for seven adult unicorns to occupy.  So she bid her farewells to the house of the Three and moved with her stallions through the universe to a large valley where the herd could grow.  The floor was covered in lush, green grass, and a great stream flowed through it, fed by a waterfall at one end.  The valley walls were dotted with ledges and caves, perfect for a retreat from a storm or attack.  It was named the Celestial Valley, in honor of the Supreme God and his siblings.  

                                                               * * * *

         Many years passed, and the Celestial Herd flourished in their home valley.  By mating with the pure-white unicorn Mare, the Six were able to establish their own small harems of similarly colored unicorns.  The members of the herds were the same color as the stallion that led them: Members of the Sun Herd were gold, members of the Metal Herd were silver-grey, members of the Wood herd were green, members of the Water Herd were blue, members of the Fire Herd were red, and members of the Earth Herd were brown and other earth tones.  Each harem stayed in a certain section of the valley, and the unicorns only associated with those of the same color.

         Neither the Gods nor Mare was happy with this situation.  One night, the Supreme God visited Mare in her sleep.  He told her of his dream, that one day her herd would represent the colors of the rainbow and all those colors in between.  He showed her images of the Celestial Unicorns standing below the Crystal Arch near the entrance to the valley.  Mare marveled at the beauty of the herd; at least one unicorn represented every shade of every color imaginable, and they were all arranged in the order of the rainbow.  

         Breathless, Mare asked the Supreme God how she could make his dream a reality.  _They must not be separate,_ the divinity responded.  _The Six must come together and work as one.  Right now they are not connected, and thus they are weak.  Join the lines of the Six into One._

                                                               * * * *

         Keeping the words of the Supreme God in mind, Mare set out to combine her herd and create the gorgeous rainbow that had been shown to her.  Interfering secretly, she caused events that forced the harems to abandon their individual areas and move into the great field that made up the floor of the valley.  

         At first, the unicorns still remained in their harems with others of the same color.  But soon, they began to wander through the fields, which caused them to interact with others of different colors.  Friendships grew, and so did romance.

         The next spring, there were many surprises.  Though most of the foals were purebred colors, there were quite a few new colors added to the herd.  Purples, oranges, teals, and bronzes emerged on the coats of the babies.  Though initially looked down upon, non-pure colors soon became as common as the pure ones, and the Celestials had no choice but to accept them.

         All the while, Mare watched her herd grow, both in size and color.  Though no longer used to enlarge the herd, she felt a special connection to each member, for they were all distantly related to her, the original Celestial broodmare.

                                                               * * * *

         Finally, five years after the Supreme God made his dream known, Mare decided that the time was right to make his vision a reality.  Just before dawn, she left her cliffside home and descended into the valley.  The Celestials were unsure of what to do, for the white unicorn rarely came down to her herd.  Her age and the location of her home had earned her the nickname of 'The Old Mare of the Mountain' among the unicorns.

         Upon seeing Mare, the Six dropped all matters and swiftly approached her.  They bowed when they reached her and didn't rise until she spoke.  The stallions listened to what she explained to them, and, though confused and skeptical, they left immediately to carry out her instructions.

         Ten minutes later, Mare stood on the Crystal Arch, looking out on her valley, still covered in night's darkness.  She waited a few moments, and then noticed that details and landmarks were slowly coming into view.  The white unicorn stood silently, anxiously awaiting what the light would unveil.

         Finally, the sun broke over the top of the valley wall, revealing a sight that, even though she had seen it before in dream, took Mare's breath away.  Below her, at the base of the Crystal Arch, the Celestial Herd stood as a rainbow, coats, horns, and jewels glinting in the light.  She scanned across the spread, red to orange, yellow to green, blue to purple, with the browns and blacks filling in at the end.  The Six stood in front of the herd, heads raised with pride in their herd.

         The Gods were watching that morning as well, and they were pleased with Mare.  They rewarded her with never-ending life, which she accepted gratefully.  Assembling as a rainbow to greet the Gods and the sun became a tradition for the Celestial Herd, but Mare refused the honor of leading the ceremony, as she was content with her memory of the first assembly.  As the oldest of the Six, Solaris accepted the duty, bringing mixed feelings from the herd.

                                                               * * * *

         The Celestial Herd continued to thrive for years after, completely isolated from the rest of the universe.  Mare had lost contact with Amaletir and Pumalthe and did not ask the Supreme God, who often visited her in dreams, about events in other worlds.  

         Because of this, the Celestial Unicorns had no notion of the great evil that was brewing in another universe.  He was Entia, who earned his reputation as 'The Shifter' from his ability to take on forms other than his own.  He lived in a dark castle, built entirely of large stone slabs, next to which was a valley similar in size and shape to the Celestial Valley.  But this valley was filled not with grass and joy, but fire and sorrow.  It was called the Valley of Fear, and it was from here that the Shifter formed and trained his army.

         Using his shifting ability, Entia crossed the barriers of the worlds and entered the Celestial Valley.  Repulsed by the great wealth of goodness and happiness that resided there, he prepared to leave, but his keen senses detected a small amount of animosity and anger somewhere in the valley.

         After searching the entire valley, the Shifter finally found the source.  The ill feelings were coming from a small group of Celestials, particularly those that were black.  Their anger was directed at the Six, particularly Solaris.  The Stallion of the Sun didn't believe that black was a color that was included in the rainbow, and thus proceeded to exclude the twilight Celestials from the morning ceremony.

           Recognizing this as a perfect opportunity, Entia shifted into his true form and confronted the dark unicorns.  Eager for any way out of the rule of Solaris, they were easily persuaded to join forces with the Shifter.  After they agreed, Entia told them of an attack he had planned against the Celestials, which he was going to execute shortly.  The unicorns were enthusiastic about the attack, and the evil being returned to his universe feeling optimistic.

                                                               * * * *

         A few days passed, and then Entia made his move.  The Ceremony to Greet the Sun had just ended, and the members of the herd were off guard.  Suddenly, the sky darkened and the wind began to blow swiftly.  The Celestials panicked and gathered in the middle of the valley, seeking protection from the Six.  

         The only unicorns that didn't gather by the stallions were the twilight Celestials, those that the Shifter had bought out days before.  They ran past the herd and arranged themselves in a circle, facing outward.  Their herd mates looked on in wonder as the sky swirled above them.  The young foals cried out in fright as the wind began to howl through the valley, and as it reached its peak, a great bolt of lightning came from the heavens and struck the ground in the center of the circle formed by the black unicorns.

         After the lightning struck, the sky cleared and everything returned to normal.  Surprised and relieved, the members of the Celestial Herd left the Six and resumed their normal routine.  The only unicorns that didn't move were those in the circle, for they were guarding something dear and precious to them.  The Shifter could not be seen.

                                                               * * * *

         That night, Entia left the circle and led the black Celestials up to the cave retreat of Mare.  He was counting on the element of surprise, but that was too much to hope for, for the white mare had the Gods on her side.  She met the Shifter at the entrance to her cave and invited him inside.

         Fierce negotiations went on that night, neither Enita nor Mare giving in.  Finally, the Supreme God intervened and expelled Entia from Mare's cave, forever banning him from entering it.  

         Enraged, the Shifter took his unicorns and hid in a small grove of trees, where they awaited the dawn.  When the sun finally broke over the wall of the valley, the evil being crept to the Crystal Arch, where the daily ceremony was beginning.  Knowing that this was the time to make his move, Entia led the dark Celestials to the back of the rainbow order.

         Solaris looked up and over the herd below him, as he did every morning.  But this time he saw something that he hadn't seen since he had banned the twilight Celestials from participating in the ceremony.  His eyes locked with those of the Shifter, and then he knew.  The Stallion of the Sun stopped the ceremony, turned his back to the shocked herd, and galloped along the paths in the rock walls that led to Mare's cave.  The other five, sensing their brother's reaction, left their positions and gathered around Entia and the black unicorns.

                                                               * * * *

         Solaris reached the cave of the white unicorn and entered, bowing quickly before speaking.  "Mare Mother, there is something evil in the valley."

         Mare didn't turn.  "And what is this evil, Solaris?"

         Confused, he fumbled with his words.  "I, I am not sure, Mare Mother.  He is in the company of the black Celestials and has brought them to the morning ceremony.  I have seen him, and I am sure that he does not have good intent."

         "I know of what you speak," the unicorn mare said.  "He came to my cave last night, demanding that I turn over the valley to him.  He has won over the twilight harem; they were too unhappy for too long.  They will follow him and support his cause."

         "We can defeat him!" Solaris exclaimed.  "We outnumber him at least fifteen to one.  We shall stop him before..."

         "Before what, Solaris?" Mare cut in, looking at the stallion for the first time.  "Before he takes the black Celestials away?  They have already given themselves to him; there will be no winning them back.  Or maybe you are afraid that the herd will realize that there are other creatures, other forces at work in the universe?  I have watched how you lead them, and it is important that we no longer continue to believe that we are the only beings in this world."

         Solaris was shocked at her reaction.  "Are you saying that we should let him stay?"

         "Of course not," she replied softly.  "The Gods visited me last night.  The evil is meant to be here, and we are meant to fight it."

         "Fight it?" the stallion asked.

         "Yes," Mare answered.  "This is war."

                                                               * * * *

          That was the start of the First War, the classic battle of Good versus Evil.  Both sides fought strong and hard, though not always by the rules.  Entia jumped between worlds, transporting himself and his Shadow Unicorns from the Celestial Valley to his castle and the Valley of Fear.  

Thus, the Celestial Unicorns never knew when to expect an attack, for their foe was there one day and gone the next.  This gave them a disadvantage, and, even with the support of the Gods, the only thing that kept them alive in the battle was the skill and bravery of the Six.  Each stallion was large and powerful, two great advantages in the game of war.  They never seemed to tire, and always fought to the end.

Because of the strength and determination of the Six, the tables began to turn.  Victory was near for the Celestial Herd.  But then, without warning, one by one the six original stallions began to disappear.

                                                      * * * *

Okay, I hope you guys liked that.  In case you didn't figure it out, this is the history of the Celestial Valley and the Celestial Unicorns and all that.  I'm really sorry that I waited so long to update.  I had a writer's block like you wouldn't believe, but I think it's finally gone!  *cheers*  And to all of you who plan on following this story to its end, I would **strongly** suggest that you familiarize yourself with the info in this chapter.  It may just be history, but it has a big part to play in the actual story plot.  Oh, and I'll have more info about each individual stallion brother in later chapters, so don't worry.  And, if you're good at making up prophecies and riddles and stuff, please tell me in your review and give your e-mail address or AIM screen name.  Yes, and I do want everyone to review.  Please?


	10. The Prophecy

A/N:  Yay!  I have four pages of reviews!  = D  I hope y'all liked the history lesson last chapter.  Thanks to Rivendellgurl15, Silver Spell, Oracle, Lindsay, and Kalyra Shadowdancer for reviewing, and a special thanks to Silver Spell and Oracle for answering my request for prophecies!  They are both _wonderful_, and I'll definitely use them in the story!  If anyone else wants to write a riddle or prophecy, please e-mail me and I'll tell you what I need.  You will get full credit for your creation and a preview of chapters to come!

                                                               * * * *

Disclaimer: I own Thianc, any Shadow Unicorns, Keliandra, any other Celestials that you don't recognize, and the plot.  

                                                               * * * *

Okay, before I start, I just wanna let you guys know that for the remainder of the story, the scene's going to jump a lot between the past (the Six and the First War), the Celestial Valley (Keliandra and the Search), and the Valley of Fear (Thianc and the Campaign).  I might devise some cutesy little separater for each setting to kinda let you know what's coming, but that might not come for a while, so just pay attention so you won't get confused.  Though I've been told that I go out of my way to make things confusing...  

                                                               * * * *

         Five years passed from the exchange of Thianc to Entia.  Though difficult, Numinor insisted that life in the Celestial Valley remain as it had been before.  The herd still started each day with the Ceremony to Welcome the Sun, which was still led by the Golden One himself.  The Crystal Arch remained fallen, the middle section rising to the sky and never returning to the ground.  

         Seasons came and went, and many generations of foals were born.  Numinor sired no more foals during those years, nor did Atalanta stand with any other stallion.  Though Numinor had eventually forgiven the Dreamspeaker for her actions, blaming her pregnancy on himself and his reluctance, the herd leader never forgave The Sunchaser.  For one year, the Golden One wouldn't speak with or listen to the bronze stallion, but Atalanta could sense the anger that was brewing within her mate.  

One night, she prayed to the Gods that something would happen to shelter The Sunchaser from Numinor's emminent wrath.  Her wishes were granted, for the next day, the great bronze stallion was called to Balinor.  Being Bonded to the Princess Arianna and being Lord of the Animals, The Sunchaser would not return for some time.  Though sad, Atalanta knew that it was for the best, and went, in secret, to bid him farewell.

                                                       * * * *

She reached the small glade where The Sunchaser was resting before his journey across the Gap.  Approaching the stallion, Atalanta said softly, "Are you ready?"

The bronze stallion didn't turn, but instead sighed heavily and replied, "I have never been more ready.  I never thought that I would look forward to leaving the Celestial Valley."

"You don't want to leave the valley," the Dreamspeaker comforted.  "You simply want to get out from under Numinor's eye, and for that no beast could blame you.  The Golden One has not been kind to you."

"Nor I to him," he said.  After pausing for a moment, he continued.  "Atalanta, I know that things between us have been strained as of late.  And the loss of Thianc to the Shadow has been weighing on my mind."

"As it has on everyone else's," the purple unicorn interrupted.  "I know that Numinor tries to hide it, but every member of the herd is worried about the loss of a Celestial to the enemy.  And it also concerns me that so much time has gone by without us hearing from the Shifter.  I try to see him in the Watching Pool, but the waters are clouded.  I fear that he is planning something."

"He is planning more than we know," The Sunchaser remarked, turning to the mare at last.  Atalanta gave him an odd look, and the stallion hastened to explain.  "Last night, I was visited in a dream by the Old Mare of the Mountain.  She spoke of the Six, and of the First War.  Nothing made sense until she recited the Prophecy."

The Dreamspeaker gasped.  "The Prophecy?  None have heard it spoken since the Second Age; it's words were lost in time!"

"Then I suppose I am the first," the bronze unicorn said solemnly, "meant to pass it along to others who may be able to determine its meaning.  Though I woke many hours ago, the words burn in my mind as if they were newly heard.  Will you listen?"

Atalanta smiled.  "How can I refuse?"

The Sunchaser gazed fondly at her for a moment before continuing.  "The Old Mare of the Mountain came to me.  She said, 'It is time for what was lost and forgotten to return, for the time has now come when the unicorns must believe in the Prophecy, if nothing else.'  Then she started reciting it, a beautiful and melodic speech.

                                                      _'A soul lost in time,_

_                                                      A war yet to be won,_

_                                                      A choice that will decide..._

_                                                      The One the Fates Forgot._

_                                                      When the wound is healed at last,_

_                                                      When the Two are joined in one dance,_

_                                                      When the lost ones of the past return:_

_                                                      Sired by Metal, foaled by Twilight,_

_                                                      Shall rule all three worlds in One.'"_

  
         The Sunchaser finished, and the glade was silent.  Atalanta, awed by the elegance of the poem, found it to be imbedded in her mind as well.  Suddenly, she cried out.  "Thianc!"

         Confused, The Sunchaser looked at the Dreamspeaker.  "Thianc?  What does he have to do with the Prophecy?"

         "Don't you see?" the purple mare exclaimed.  "The Prophecy is about Thianc!"

         The bronze stallion entertained the idea for a moment, then slowly nodded.  "Yes, I suppose that the pieces do fit.  But the Old Mare of the Mountain already said that he was the one who would decide the futures of us all.  The problem is, the Prophecy tells us something else about him, something that we don't know."

         Atalanta's heart sunk.  "I had never thought that our little Thianc would be the cause of so much turmoil in the universe.  Do you have any idea what the Prophecy means?"

         The Sunchaser shook his head, eyes sad.  "No, I haven't the slightest idea; the words mean nothing to me."

         At that moment, a small patch of air near the Crystal Arch began to shimmer.  Both unicorns noticed it, and the stallion sighed.  "The time has come for me to travel to Balinor.  Remember the poem, Atalanta.  Pass it along to the others; someone else may have an idea as to what it means.  I feel that this is the key to getting Thianc back."

         The Dreamspeaker nodded.  She stepped forward and touched muzzles with The Sunchaser.  "Farewell, Sunchaser.  Serve Balinor well.  I can only hope that the Celestial Valley is in a better state when you return."

         After a moment, the bronze stallion turned away.  Atalanta watched as he approached the shimmering hole that was a door to the Gap.  Looking back momentarily, The Sunchaser walked forward and disappeared into the air.

         Desperately trying to hold back a flood of tears, the Dreamspeaker continued to gaze at the spot where the bronze stallion had left, even when the door to the Gap had closed.  Finally, remembering the request of The Sunchaser, she turned and galloped toward the herd.

                                                               * * * *

          Four years passed, and the Prophecy remained unsolved.  When she had returned from bidding The Sunchaser goodbye, Atalanta had carved the Prophecy into a rock near the Crystal Pool.  At first, the unicorns were eager to try and solve the poem, but, as no one could, interest in it dwindled, until it was only visited once a year by the new foals.  The Dreamspeaker never lost hope, though, and could often be seen staring at the rock for hours, trying to extract the message from the stone.

                                                               * * * *

         It was a day in early spring, and a unicorn filly was busy wandering the vast fields of the Celestial Valley.  Her coat was a rosy salmon pink which shone iridescent in the light of the golden sun.  Her mane and tail were shorter than most, something that she had never been fond of.  It was a redder, rosier pink than that of her body, the exact shade of the ruby at the base of her horn.  Her hooves and horn were made of a clear, brilliant rose quartz.  Despite her short mane and tail, she was considered the most beautiful of the five year-olds in the valley and was often followed by at least one interested foal at all times.  She cherished moments like this, when she was alone.

         A cerulean butterfly flew past, catching the filly's attention.  Marvelling in its beauty, she cantered after it, passing small groves of trees and sparkling streams.  Finally, the insect landed on a small white flower near a tributary of the river.  Hardly winded, the young unicorn turned her attention away from the butterfly and surveyed the area.  It was mostly flat plains covered with emerald grasses.  But something at one end of the landscape caught the filly's eye.  Looking closer, she saw a purple unicorn staring into the river.

         As she approached, the filly realized who the purple unicorn was.  "Dreamspeaker?"  

         Atalanta looked up from the stone, jerked out of her thoughts.  She saw the rosy filly and smiled.  "Hello, Keliandra.  What brings you to this side of the valley?"

         "Well, you see, there was this butterfly, and then I followed it, and..." Keliandra trailed off, realizing how it sounded.  

         The Dreamspeaker smiled and laughed softly, her eyes kind.  "Butterflies are wise creatures, young one.  Following one will often lead to something you didn't expect, yet is meant to be."

         The filly smiled and nodded slowly, no longer embarrassed.  Though she didn't often get the chance to visit Atalanta, she idolized her.  She often dreamed that she was the Dreamspeaker, and that she could visit other worlds like Atalanta could.

         "What are you looking at, Atalanta?" Keliandra asked when she noticed the purple mare's eyes glancing down.

         "Oh," the Dreamspeaker said, considering what to say.  "This, Keliandra, is the Prophecy."  She smiled as the filly's eyes widened.  "It tells of the Lost One and of his future.  Many have tried to decipher it and have failed.  All have given up finding the solution, except me.  I feel that the future of the universe depends on us finding the answer."

         Keliandra was silent as she also looked downward and studied the words that were carved into the stone.  Finally, after a few moments, she looked up eagerly at the Dreamspeaker.  "Atalanta!" she exclaimed.  "I think I've solved it!"

                                                               * * * *

Okay, I am _so_ sorry for the horrible cliffy.  I just wanted to post this.  And, just in case you were confused, all of this happened within the five years stated at the beginning of the chapter.  Chase left one year after Thianc left to Entia, and the stuff with Keliandra happened after the five years.  And I know that five year-olds aren't usually considered to be fillies, but unicorns live a lot longer than horses, so a five year-old would be considered a filly.  I hope y'all liked it.  The Prophecy was submitted by Oracle; I totally love it and thank you so much!!  We'll visit Thianc in the Valley of Fear in the next chapter, so stay tuned and **REVIEW!!!**


	11. Wandering Trust

A/N: Okay, it's been _waaay_ too long since I've updated.  I apologize with all sincerity, but now that school is out for the summer I can hopefully write more often.  But I hope that this chapter is good enough to make up for the wait; today you'll get your first glimpse at Thianc in his new home in the Valley of Fear.  Thanx to Silver Spell, Midnight WolfAngel, Rivendellgurl15, Kalyra Shadowdancer (you're right, it is 'imminent' = P), and Ilmare for reviewing and waiting patiently for this chapter.

                                                                                    * * * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Entia, the Valley of Fear, the Fiery Fields, Dill, or anything else that I steal from the books and try to pass off as my own.  

                                                                                    * * * *

            The sun rose high and cold over the Valley of Fear.  Though it was the same sun that gave warmth and light to the Celestial Valley, it did no such favor to the Shifter's home.  The land was a barren wasteland, riddled with flame and ash.  Though it was bordered by Demonview, the mountain that was forever in shrouded in winter's cloak, the temperature increased dramatically the farther that was traveled from its snowy peak.  A waterfall of fire flowed down one side of the walls, feeding the pools of molten lava that dotted the landscape.

             In the center of the Valley of Fear, a huge hole gaped, leading down to unimaginable depths.  This was the Pit, the center of the Shifter's slave force.  The hundreds of captive animals, humans, and other creatures toiled night and day in the sulfurous cavern, mining and shoveling the coal used to fuel Entia's blacksmiths and weapon makers.  While the rest of the valley slept, the Pit remained busy without interruption, providing an endless source of the clatter of hammers and chisels and the flicker of firelight.

            To ensure that no slaves escaped, the large, round entrance to the Pit was always guarded by a sentry of Shadow unicorns.  They stood for hours at a time, unmoving, iron-hard horns pointed outward, challenging anyone who wished to enter or leave.  It was the most disliked duty among the Shadow unicorns; it was a wide-spread belief that their job was fighting, not guarding.  But the Shifter insisted, and all the unicorns could do was wait for the watch to change every four hours.

            The watch changed at sunrise, and there was a brief period when the Pit was left unguarded.  It was during this time that a large shape crept across the valley floor toward the unwatched lip.  Upon reaching it, the creature glanced around anxiously and, seeing that he wasn't being watched, descended into the Pit.  The sun rose over the edge of the valley but didn't betray his presence, only illuminating the final flick of his moss green tail.

                                                                                    * * * *

            The creature made his way carefully down into the depths of the Pit.  His copper hooves didn't sound as loudly on the stone roadway as did the iron hooves of his herdmates, which he was thankful for when he made unauthorized visits such as this.  The light from the numerous fires glinted off of his mint-colored hair, which was still recognizable despite the dirt and soot that got into it from the long hours of training on the Fiery Field.  His unicorn horn, made of jade and sharped to a point in the fashion of the Shadow unicorns, speared through the haze and smoke that filled the Pit.  The emerald jewel that sat at the base of his horn glowed dully in the gloom and was the same color as the unicorn's eyes.  Those eyes were hard and cold, filled with hatred and evil.

            The unicorn continued traveling downward for a hundred more feet, then stopped.  Stepping off of the spiraling roadway, he made his way toward a small quarry where slaves were busy at work.  The workers consisted of two human males, a small fox, three dogs, and several rabbits and hares, all half-starved and in horrible condition.  The unicorn smiled, a twisted, evil grin that showed the true nature of the creature.  He loved to taunt the slaves, the scrawny fox in particular; she was so weak and quick to anger.

            "Vixen," the unicorn said softly, trying to hide his presence and at the same time seem an imposing threat.  The small fox paused in her work but otherwise paid him no heed.

            Annoyed, the stallion tried again, risking a louder voice.  "Vixen!"

            The fox stopped and was about to respond when one of the humans spoke first.  "What do you want with us?  We are just slaves; surely you have better things to do than hinder us in our work."

            Eyes blazing, the unicorn turned to the man.  "I don't believe that I was addressing you, human.  My business is with the vixen."

            The young fox shuddered, and the human said, "Dill is the smallest of us.  She has to do the most to keep up with amount of work that the Shifter expects of us.  Let her be and choose someone else to torment."  Though his voice was strong, the man's body trembled, and his deep brown eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty.

            "Do not tell me what I can or cannot do!"  The green unicorn's roar echoed through the caverns of the Pit.  "Know your place, slave-man."  Eyes menacing, he advanced toward the human, copper hooves flashing in the firelight.  The other slaves in the quarry shrank back away from the threatening unicorn, but the man stood his ground.  The stallion was almost upon him when a shout came from the roadway outside the entrance.

            "Thianc!"

            The green unicorn spun on his haunches, forgetting the human and focusing all attention on the unicorn in the doorway.  His eyes blazed with hatred as he looked at the stallion, the leader of the Shifter's army.  "Gruetir," he spat.     

            Gruetir was a huge, muscular stallion, standing almost 18 hands high.  His coat seemed to repell the dust and soot that accumulated in the others', and thus remained a deep, glossy black.  His horn and hooves were sharpened and made from the strongest and blackest iron.  His eyes glowed a fiery red and seemed to be able to pierce flesh and gaze inside a creature's mind and soul.  He was the leader of the Shifter's army, denoted by the horn markings carved by Entia himself.  He was feared and hated by many, but none more so than Thianc.

            "What is your business here, Thianc?" the great Shadow unicorn said.

            "I was simply checking up on these slaves," the green unicorn replied, his voice filled with a mocking sort of disrespect.  "There have been reports of a lack of product from this quarry, so I dropped by to see what went on here."

            Gruetir frowned.  "I received no such reports.  All stations are producing as expected."

            "I didn't tell you about this one," Thianc invented, "because I wanted to investigate it myself.  No one else seems to be monitoring the slave output very closely."

            "That's enough, Thianc," Gruetir interrupted, sensing the falseness in the green unicorn's voice.  "Your duty is to the army, not the slaves.  Training was supposed to begin ten minutes ago.  Now, come on."

            The dark unicorn turned and began traveling up the roadway, his escort of workers right behind him.  Thianc sighed and, casting one more hateful glance toward the slaves, followed suit.

                                                                                    * * * *

            From high above in Castle Entia, the Shifter watched Thianc carefully, as he had the past five years since the green unicorn's arrival in the Valley of Fear.  The stallion had grown very quickly, shooting up past 18 hands, making him the tallest unicorn in the Shifter's army.  His horn and hooves had grown strong, and his horn needed sharpening every two weeks.  Though he was a Celestial by birth, he had quickly adopted the Shadow way of life.  The hatred had rapidly filled his heart and soul; his whole body seemed to radiate evil.

            But Thianc was not quick to accept the rule of Gruetir and his officers.  The two had clashed from the moment they met, which didn't do the army any good.  Thianc was led to rebel against the captain and would often skip training and directly disobey orders.

            "He's becoming quite a problem."

            Entia looked up from his thoughts to the creature who had spoken.  Ru Krion stood in the shadows near the door, the perfect spot to observe the Shifter's gazing pool without being near it.  A smirk adorned his face.

            "It's nothing that we can't fix," replied the Shifter, returning his gaze to the pool.  The image in the waters was of the Shadow unicorns training on the Fiery Fields.  Thianc stood out among the twilight unicorns, but fought as well as the best of them.

            "Is it?"  The Shadow's face turned thoughtful.  "His disobedience may prove to be the loss of the war."

            Entia stood up quickly and turned to face Ru Krion.  "_Loss of the war?_  Ru Krion, the war is practically won!  Thianc is with us, fighting for our side.  You heard the Old Mare; Thianc is the key, the One the Fates Forgot.  The side that has him will succeed."

            The Shadow nodded.  "Yes, she did say that.  But the Old Mare also said that he was in complete and total control of his destiny.  If he does not follow the rules and respect Gruetir now, what makes you think that he will stay?  His heart and mind are dark now, but do not forget that he is still a Celestial, out of the Dreamspeaker.  She pains for him, even after all the years; I have seen it.  What makes you think that she will not reach out to him, try to win him back through his dreams?  If he betrays us to the Light, the war will be lost before it even begins.  He is the only Celestial that knows our war tactics and methods."

            The Shifter was silent for a moment, taking in what Ru Krion had said.  He trusted the Shadow and valued his input.  "What you say is true, my friend," Entia said.  "I should have thought of that.  Yes, the Dreamspeaker will pose a problem.  We will have to do something about her."

            And with that, the Shifter turned back to his watching pool and the training.  As he watched Thianc running and dodging blows from the other unicorns, he started to devise a plan in his mind.  

            From his place in the shadows, Ru Krion grinned.

                                                                                    * * * *

Hey, okay, that's it.  I think I meant for it to be longer, but that's how long it is, so there.  I hope you liked my insight into the Valley of Fear and Thianc's new life.  Sorry for the kinda cliffy thing, but that's how it goes.  Oh, two things before I leave.  One: I'm currently working on a new Unicorns of Balinor fic.  It's called Follow, and it has to do with something from Book 6.  That's all I'm going to say about that, so look for it soon!  Two: I'm going to start needing prophecies and riddles and stuff.  If you're interested in making some, **e-mail me!!**  I'm not going to work through reviews or chapters or anything because I don't want anyone but the person who's making the riddle to have the info and the spoiler.  Alrighty?  Okay, then please please **please** review, and I'll try to update sooner than a month and a half next time.  = )__


	12. Stallion of Wood

 A/N: Okay, here I am again.  As I look and see that I've only posted one new chapter on this story all summer, I realize that it's unrealistic to say that this story will be updated at often as anyone would like.  School is starting in less than two weeks, and this year is going to be the hardest yet.  I will not abandon this story altogether, but it's progress will be slower than I had originally intended.  I apologize to all of my wonderful readers and hope that you all will continue checking on this story, because there will be new chapters!  I was at camp, and two weeks surrounded by horses and good friends gave me tons of ideas for this story, for which I am very grateful; I had the feeling that a writer's block was coming on (For any of you who have been reading this since I began writing it, you should remember the horrible WB I had around chapters 5 and 6.  Not good!!).  But now that's gone, and we can move onward!  Today you'll get your first look at one of the Six in detail.  Also, the Search will begin, as well as the meaning of the Prophecy revealed!  So I guess I'll shut up now and let you read.  

                                                                                      * * * *

Oops, almost forgot.  Thanks to Rivendellgurl15, Soul Flyer, Kalyra Shadowdancer, Silver Spell, JAN, Lightfoot, Midnight WolfAngel, Rachel D. Valentine, Ilmare, and uniasus for reviewing!

                                                                                      * * * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Unicorns of Balinor characters or places, but I own everything else, which includes the Six, Keliandra, the plot, and anything else.  The Prophecy belongs to Oracle, but I've temporarily stolen it.

                                                                                      * The First War *

              The day was hot, and it seemed that night would never come to relieve the Celestial Valley of both the heat and the fighting.  The air that had for hundreds of years been filled with nothing but quiet and the sounds of happiness now rang with cries of hatred and pain and the sounds of battle.  The war had been going on for three months, and each day broke harder than the last.  The strength of the Celestials, who were not used to fighting, was quickly draining, while that of the Shifter and his forces seemed to increase with each new day.  Many Celestials were either exhausted or wounded, which placed more duty on the Six to fight and win.

              This morning held a rare break in the fighting.  Entia's army had jumped worlds again and gone to the Valley of Fear, which gave the Celestials a chance to regroup and plan their next attack.  The unicorns gathered around Solaris, with the other Five stallions standing in a semi-circle behind him.  

              Looking around him, the oldest brother saw the distress on his herdmates' faces.  "Do not distress, my friends," he called out to them.  "Many of the wounded are ready to return to battle, and we are wounding more of the Shifter's legions every day.  I feel that the tides are changing.  Victory is near!"

              "But how near?" a voice from within the herd called out.  A small stallion emerged from the crowd of unicorns, his turquoise coat darkened to cobalt blue by sweat.  Shy at first, he saw the hopelessness in the other unicorns' eyes and knew that they had the same concerns as he.  "I mean no disrespect, Solaris, but I have a family!  My mate already has a little one, and is expecting another very soon.  How much longer must this fighting go on?  Can we not just let the twilight harem leave?"

              Anger and pride blazed in the Sun Stallion's eyes as he approached the outspoken unicorn.  "_Let the twilight harem leave?_  And accept defeat from the Shifter?  Of course not!"  Solaris shot a glare at the small stallion and then turned to face the rest of the herd.  "I know that you are weary, but you must have hope!  We all must have hope and believe that we can restore the twilight unicorns and drive Entia from our valley.  With the strength of our herd, the Gods, and my brothers, we shall overcome this threat to our home!"

              "Why fight for something that you do not believe in?"

              A gasp rippled through the herd, and all eyes fixed on Solaris to see his reaction.  The oldest of the Six clenched his teeth and turned to face his brother Hephaejin, the one who had spoken.  The second-oldest of the Six stood with his brothers, a look of defiance on his face.  

              Seething, Solaris seemed ready to burst with rage, but wisely calmed before trusting himself to speak.  The resulting tone was one of forced patience and tolerance.  "By what do you mean, my brother?"

              "You know exactly what I mean," Hephaejin responded coolly, undaunted by his brother's anger.  "You neither liked nor respected the twilight unicorns, and you caused them the ultimate shame by not allowing them to take part in the Ceremony to Greet the Sun.  Hatred has been brewing among them for quite some time; I have seen it, as have the other Four.  It is only you who has failed to recognize their distress.  Perhaps your exclusion of them is what led them to betray the Celestials to the Shifter?"

              Solaris, though nervous that the truth had been hit so close to home, managed to scoff.  Moving closer to Hephaejin, he hissed, "You try my patience, little brother.  Soon you will cross the line, and then not even your observations and deductions will be able to save you."

              At the end of the semi-circle of the Six, Arbremu, Stallion of Wood, sighed.  Sensing another clash between Solaris and Hephaejin and not wanting to get in the middle, he stepped forward and bowed his horn to Solaris, requesting permission from his brother to speak.  The Stallion of the Sun turned toward him and, after snorting at the interruption, nodded.

              "Excuse my interruption, Solaris," Arbremu began, "but the Shifter has been gone for some time now.  If there is no objection, I volunteer to stand watch for him and his army to make sure that we do not encounter another surprise attack."

              The Stallion of the Sun looked down his nose at his brother, who stood 16 hands high to his 19.  After giving him an odd look, as if trying to figure out why he should want to leave the meeting, Solaris gave a small shrug and replied, "That is a good idea, brother.  Make haste to the hill by the Crystal Arch and keep watch for Entia's return.  Report back with any news."

              Relieved to be away from his brothers' argument, Arbremu bowed his horn once more in respect to Solaris, and then turned and cantered out of the gathering of unicorns toward the Crystal Arch. 

                                                                                      * * * *     

              Despite the heat of the morning, the day was pleasant.  A light breeze blew through Arbremu's green-and-brown mane and tail, which streamed behind him as he galloped through the fields of the Celestial Valley.  Sunlight played on his deep green coat, a shade darker than the grass beneath him, and made it sparkle with the light of millions of emeralds.  His polished tiger's-eye hooves flashed like beacons as he made his way up the hill to where he was to stand watch, and his rosewood horn stretched out before him, pointing the way.  Below it, a beautiful tiger's eye jewel laid, the source of his power.  In the center of the jewel, a rectangle of gold rested on top, symbolizing his relation to Solaris and his rank as one of the Six.

              The Stallion of Wood reached the top of the hill and stopped, barely winded, to survey the valley below.  There was no sign of the Shifter or his forces; the valley was calm.  Arbremu could see the meeting of the Celestials, and as he looked closer, could also see that Solaris and Hephaejin had continued to bicker even after he had left.  

              Silently thanking himself for leaving when he did, the youngest of the Six turned toward the Crystal Arch.  It was here that the Shifter seemed to enter the valley most frequently, so Arbremu planned to watch it the closest.

              Minutes passed, and there was no sign of Entia's return.  As Arbremu scanned the acres of grass below him, he tried to remember the valley as it had been before the arrival of the Shifter.  In his mind, he saw peacefully grazing unicorns and foals pretending to battle against each other.  Arbremu sighed.  _I hope that we all live to see that valley restored once more._

A movement caught the stallion's eye.  Turning his head quickly, Arbremu spotted a strange shimmering in the air near the base of the Crystal Arch.  Recognizing it as the sign that the enemy was returning, he turned and bolted down the hill toward the herd below.

              Arbremu was halfway down the side of the slope when he realized that something was wrong.  He could no longer feel the ground beneath his hooves; he seemed to be galloping on air.  A strange mist swirled before his eyes, but before he could stop to see who or what was behind it, the Stallion of Wood was gone.

                                                                                      * The Celestial Valley *

              Startled, Atalanta looked intently at the filly before her.  "What do you mean, Keliandra?"

              "I think I've solved it!" the young unicorn said again, eyes shining.  "Well, at least one part of it."

              "Well go on, then," the Dreamspeaker said eagerly.  

              Proud of her accomplishment, Keliandra turned to the older unicorn and pointed her nose to the last line.  "See this?  _Shall rule all three worlds in one._  That must mean the three races: animals, men, and unicorns."  Atalanta looked thoughtfully at the verse, and the filly continued.  "Also, _A war yet to be won_ sounds like the First War.  Since it represents the constant war between Good and Evil, it's never really been won, right?"

              "Yes, yes, I suppose that sounds right."  The Dreamspeaker was silent for a moment, taking in what had just been shown to her.  "_A soul lost in time…_"

              Not fully understanding what the purple mare meant, Keliandra turned her attention to the river beside them.  Gazing into its depths, she followed the paths of the many fish over the smooth and polished stones.  One stone in particular caught her eye.  It seemed to be made of a different type of rock than the rest; it had a greenish tint and seemed to be faintly glowing.  Also, some markings seemed to have been carved into it.

              "Atalanta," Keliandra said.  When she had the mare's attention, she turned to the river.  "Look at that peculiar stone."

              The unicorn peered into the water and tried to examine the stone through the distortion of the water.  After a few moments she quietly said, "Help me get that out.  I think it may be important."

              Willing to help, Keliandra dove into the river and stuck her head under the water, searching for the stone.  She emerged a few seconds later, soaking wet, the stone clamped firmly between her front teeth.

              As the filly rolled through the meadows to dry, Atalanta placed the stone on the riverbank and studied it more closely.  It seemed to glow even in the sun and had words etched into one side.  As the Dreamspeaker read them, she realized that it was a riddle.

              "Keliandra," she called.  "Come here.  I need your help again."  The rosy filly returned from the fields, more dirty than dry, and together they read the poem.

                                                                                      _The first stone of the path to the Sun,_

                                                                                      Has come the last and left the first 

                                                                                      _Ending the generation of those that are Great._

_                                                                                      Going away in the time of need,_

_                                                                                      Returning when the end is near,_

_                                                                                      Only to find that he is not the key._

_                                                                                      Valiant and strong, he knows his place._

_                                                                                      Enter Be Armur._

The two unicorns were silent for a long while after they finished reading the riddle.  "What do you suppose it means?" Keliandra asked after the silence became unbearable.

              Atalanta sighed.  "It must have something to do with the Prophecy, but since we haven't solved that yet, I'm not quite sure what this riddle is saying that we should do."  She paused to study the words once more, then continued.  "It seems that it's telling us how to find something."

              "Or someone," the filly said suddenly.  The Dreamspeaker gave her an odd look, so she explained.  "Well, it talks about it like it has feelings and can do things, like it's a living thing.  Maybe this tells us how to find who the Prophecy is about!"

              "No," Atalanta said in a low voice.  "No, this riddle is not about him.  The pieces do not fit."

              Keliandra's eyes widened.  "So you know who the Prophecy's about?  Why don't you tell anyone; you've practically solved it!"

              "You don't understand, Keliandra."  The purple unicorn turned away from the filly and gazed into the sky, deep in remembrance.  "The purpose of the Prophecy is not to tell us who the One is, but to tell us about him and how he can be brought back to the Celestial Valley.  I know who the Prophecy speaks of, as does Numinor and every other unicorn who lived to see the day when it was written.  No, solving the Old Mare's poem is far more difficult than guessing a name."

              The rosy filly opened her mouth to ask the many questions that had flooded into her brain, but Atalanta cut her off.  "You've been here too long, Keliandra; Rowenbe will be wondering what happened to you.  Run along now, and we'll talk about this another time."

              The Dreamspeaker turned and started to leave, and Keliandra called out, "Where are you going?"

              Atalanta turned and gave her a small smile.  "To see an old friend."

                                                                                      * * * *

              The Dreamspeaker arrived at the foot of the Crystal Arch in record time.  Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, the unicorn mare glanced around to ensure that there was no herdmate of hers who was close enough to overhear the conversation that she hoped to have.

              When she had caught her breath, Atalanta stood proudly and called out to seemingly no one.  "Old one, come to me.  _Please_ come to me."  Then, she waited.

              After what seemed like eons of waiting, Atalanta saw a large rock nearby begin to change.  A head formed, followed by a neck, body, and legs; when the transformation was complete, an old, shaggy unicorn stood where the rock had been but moments before.

              "You called on me, Atalanta?" asked the Old Mare.  Even though she looked older than ancient, her voice was light and youthful.

              "Old One," the Dreamspeaker began, "a filly and I have found a strange riddle carved on an equally strange river stone.  The riddle is strange and seems to have something to do with the Prophecy, and the stone glows green, even in sunlight.  Since you were present when the Prophecy was written, I had hoped that you would have some knowledge of the purpose of the riddle."

              "And what if I did?" the old unicorn said quizzically.

              "Will you help us decipher its meaning?  If it _does_ have something to do with the Prophecy, then it's only more important that we solve it as quickly as possible.  The Shifter's forces are gathering and growing by the day.  I do not think that the Celestials could face such an army with any hope of being victorious."

              "I must be honest with you, Atalanta," the Old Mare said, her eyes seeming more tired than usual.  "I do not know the meaning of the riddles, for they were formed without my knowledge by the One Who Rules long ago.  But I do know that they pertain to the Prophecy, as you had guessed, probably more so than you had.  But do not look to your son for answers; the poems do not regard him, that I am sure of.  Look to the Prophecy for answers and find the Lost Ones."

              This confused the Dreamspeaker.  "The Lost Ones?  What do you mean by that, Old One?"

              But the Old Mare of the Mountain was already fading back into the boulder.  "Find the Lost Ones," she repeated as her voice faded away.  _"When the Lost Ones of the past return…"_  And with that, a large rock was all that remained where the Old Mare had been standing.  Atalanta was alone.

                                                                                      * * * *

              Keliandra was less than pleased that Atalanta had cut their meeting short and made her way back to the other foals very slowly.  She thought about the riddle the whole way across the valley, but nothing became of it.  Feeling confused and hopeless, the rosy filly found Rowenbe and reluctantly trotted over to her.

              "Did you have a nice run, Keliandra?" Rowenbe asked.

              "Oh, yes," she replied quietly.

              Concerned, the toffee-colored mare looked intently at Keliandra.  Usually so happy and joyful, the filly's gloomy attitude worried her.  "Is everything alright, my dear?"

              "Yes," Keliandra said, then changed her mind.  "No, everything's not alright.  Rowenbe, can I talk to you about something?"

              "Of course, dear," the kindly unicorn said, eager to know what was on the filly's mind.

              "Who are the Lost Ones?" she asked.

              "The Lost Ones?" Rowenbe answered, a bit taken aback.  She lowered her voice.  "How do you know of the Six?"

              "Um, the Dreamspeaker was telling me of a dream she had and she mentioned them and I didn't know who they were," Keliandra answered quickly, trying to mask the falseness in her voice.

              "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt," the toffee-colored unicorn said to herself, then raised her voice slightly so that the filly could hear.  "The Six, also referred to as 'The Lost Ones', were the six original Celestial stallions.  Some say that they were the creatures of the Gods, and it is from them that we are all descended.  Over the years their lines were crossed to create the rainbow of colors, but there are still some purebreds.  I, for example, am a direct descendant of Arbremu, the Stallion of Wood."  Seeing that Kelindra was still interested, Rowenbe continued.

              "The Six lived in harmony with the Celestial Herd for many hundreds of years.  But then, during the time of the Great Betrayal, the twilight harem split off from the Celestials and joined with the Shifter to become the Shadow unicorns.  Solaris, the oldest Brother, wanted them back, so the First War was fought to try to retrieve them.  The war was almost won when the Six began to disappear, one by one, until they were all gone, lost to the world.  They were never found."

              Keliandra took a few minutes to absorb the information then opened her mouth to ask a question, but Rowenbe cut her off, a strange look on her face.  "No, no, I've already said too much.  Young ones aren't supposed to know about the Six.  Now, go run along and play."  With that, the toffee-colored mare turned and quickly ran over to where a group of foals were playing, leaving the rose-colored filly to put the pieces together.

                                                                                      * * * *

              Her talk with the Old Mare of the Mountain had left Atalanta feeling more confused and hopeless than before.  She had no idea what the riddle or the Prophecy meant, and it seemed that time was running out before the inevitable meeting with the Shifter and Thianc.  

              She returned to the stream where the stones that had the two poems etched on them were.  Determined to solve them as quickly as possible, the Dreamspeaker stared at the words so intently that she didn't even hear Keliandra approach.

              "Atalanta!  Atalanta!" she called out, running up beside her.  "Atalanta, I know who the Lost Ones are!"

              This got the unicorn's attention.  Turning swiftly, she said, "Pray tell, Keliandra."

              "They're the Six!"

              The Dreamspeaker looked at her in confusion.  "Who told you about the Six?"

              "Rowenbe," the filly said.  "I'll explain later."

              Atalanta thought about it for a moment.  "Yes, yes, I should have made that connection.  Of course the Lost Ones would have been the Six."

              "I just realized something," Keliandra said.  "That has nothing to do with the riddle!"

              "Oh, I think it has more to do with the riddle than we think."  The Dreamspeaker motioned toward the green stone.  "I think that solving the riddle will lead us to one of the Six."

              "But Rowenbe said that no one knew where they were!" the filly exclaimed.

              "Well, I think that we're on the road to finding one," Atalanta answered.  "But the question is, which one?"

              Both unicorns studied the riddle closely, searching for any clue that would tell them which stallion brother they were seeking.  Keliandra looked back and tried to remember if Rowenbe had mentioned any names.  Suddenly, one came to her.  "Arbremu!"

              "How did you get that name?" the Dreamspeaker asked her.

              "Rowenbe mentioned it," the filly said, "and I think that's it.  See where it says _'Enter Be Armur'_?  If you rearrange the letters it reads _'Enter Arbremu'_!"

              "That's incredible," Atalanta mused.  "But I think you're right.  It seems to say here that we're looking for the youngest Brother, which is Arbremu.  Keliandra, I could never have gotten this far without you."

              "We're not through yet," Keliandra said.  "We still don't even know where to look for him."

              The Dreamspeaker thought.  "Well, his name was hidden in the poem; maybe his location is hidden there as well."

              They studied the riddle again, but this time the answer was easier to extract.  Less than a minute passed before Atalanta noticed something.  "Look, 'The Grove'!  The first letters of every line spell 'The Grove'!"

              "That must be where Arbremu is!" Keliandra exclaimed, more excited than ever.  "Come on, let's go!"

                                                                                      * * * *

              Eager to see if their answer was right, both Celestials promptly turned and galloped toward The Grove, a small wooded area near the eastern edge of the valley.  It didn't take long for them to get there, but once they did, they didn't know where to look.

              "He could be anywhere," Atalanta said.  "Let's split up; we can search faster that way."  Keliandra nodded her agreement, and the two turned and entered The Grove in separate directions.  

              The filly was nearing the center of The Grove when she saw something in the trees.  She caught a glimpse of a redwood horn and immediately thought of Rowenbe.  "What is she doing in here?" Keliandra wondered to herself, then turned toward the horn and called out, "Rowenbe!"

              "I have not seen your friend Rowenbe," someone said behind her.  His voice was slightly baritone, and it had a lyrical expression to it, as if it was being accompanied by reeds or horns.    "But perhaps I can help you look for her."

              Startled by the voice that was obviously not Rowenbe's, Keliandra turned quickly to face the owner of the voice.  In front of her was a handsome stallion, greener than the grass with a rosewood horn and hooves.  "Hello," the unicorn said to the shocked filly.  "My name is Arbremu."

                                                                                      * * * *

              Atalanta approached the Watching Pool and prepared herself to make a visit.  She splashed her hoof in the water and dipped her horn into the pool three times.  "I call upon Thianc, my son."

              The waters spun gently, and a vision appeared in its depths.  The Fiery Fields came into focus first, followed by the surrounding landscape.  But what Atalanta was concerned with was what was happening on the field itself.  The Shadow unicorns were training, and Thianc was clearly visible against the sea of black bodies.  

              The Dreamspeaker felt both anger and sadness as she watched her son fighting and training under the Shifter's command, but now a new wave of hope overcame her.  "Do not worry, my son," she said softly to the image of Thianc.  "We have found the unicorn who will set you free.  Keliandra is showing him around the valley now, but as soon as they're done I will begin my campaign to retrieve you from this fate that should not be yours.  I am coming."

                                                                                      * * * *

Phew, was that long!  That's the longest chapter I think I've ever written, but you all deserve it for putting up with my not-writing-ness for so long.  It's over 4,000 words long, so this should keep you occupied.  For all of you who are interested in possibly writing riddles for me: I made up the riddle for Arbremu, but that's basically the kind of stuff I'm gonna need.  If you're interested, please please e-mail me!  Thanks again for reading and waiting and all that good stuff.  Here's another good thing: REVIEW!!  Oh, and here's another: Read and review my other Unicorns of Balinor fic Follow.  It's about Albright and Jenny and all the stuff that happens to them.  I'll hopefully have it updated soon as well, so then you'll have two chapters to read.  Sound good?  Good! 


	13. Gruetir's Folly

A/N: Heyhey, I'm back!  Sorry it took so long, but y'all know why; this is just how it's gonna have to be.  But other than that, things are goin great.  I got an awesome idea about a very important thing (thanks a bunch to uniasus ), so hopefully it'll make the story even better!  Thanks to Lightfoot, StarRuby, Asmodeus, keeper of time, Kalyra Shadowdancer, Indigo Princess, 792067502, Rivendellgurl15, Asmodeus1389 (are you the same person as the anonymous "Asmodeus"?), Anne, and copperHair for reviewing!  Y'all are hangin in there and for that I am forever grateful!

                                             * * * *

Disclaimer: I own Thianc, the Six, Keliandra, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize from the books.  Mary Stanton owns the rest.

                                             * * * *

A light breeze blew through the rolling hills of a strange valley.  The rustling of leaves was an unfamiliar sound, as was the trickling of the stream over the rocks  He looked around wildly, startled and angered by it.  

_Then, a strange scent caught his nose.  It smelled of lavender and happiness, things that he was unaccustomed to.  He heard the soft chime of a far-away bell and saw ahead a hazy figure approaching.  He tried to run but could not; his hooves were rooted to the ground._

_As the creature drew nearer, it became clearer.  Its outline sharpened, and he could see that it was a unicorn.  The scent of lavender became stronger as it approached, and he could see that it came from her likewise-colored body.  The unicorn's silvery mane poured over her neck, and her tail floated behind her like a platinum river.  He felt a certain connection to the unicorn mare, a faint one that he could not identify._

_         She stopped before him but did not say anything.  She looked at him intently, studying him inside and out, searching for some indiscernible trait deep within.  It was many minutes before she was satisfied, but once she was, she seemed to forget about him altogether._

_         As the lavender mare turned to leave, he felt every invisible bond leave his body.  Suddenly free, he turned to leave as well, but something stopped him.  There was something about this place that was much too familiar, and something about her that was as well.  His curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to follow the unicorn._

_         She was moving more quickly than she appeared, and as silently as the moon.  He rushed to catch up, but stumbled on every unseen rock and root.  But regardless of the noise made by his falling or his cries of pain, the mare never acknowledged his presence, never so much as turned an ear._

_         She led him across the entire valley, past trees and over hills that were familiar and strange all at the same time.  Visions flashed in his head of a dozen foals running through the fields, too real to be imagined but too false to be memories.  The irregularity began to aggravate him, and he considered turning back._

_         Suddenly, the lavender unicorn stopped before a large grove of trees.  It was densely packed, and little light penetrated the canopy into the air below.  It was definitely the gloomiest place he had seen in the valley so far, and he wondered what the light-filled mare would want in it.  Nevertheless, she entered quickly, dodging the trees in what seemed to be an often-traveled path.  _

_         Feeling more at home in the dismal atmosphere, he slowed down and went at his own pace, losing sight of the lavender unicorn.  After a few minutes he stopped and listened for any sound that would betray where she was, but there was none.  Becoming nervous at the thought of being alone in such a sickeningly happy place, he started to head in the direction that he thought would lead him out of the trees, but he only seemed to be going farther in.  Every tree looked the same; there was no way to distinguish one from another.  He didn't want to admit it, but he was lost.  He needed to find the lavender mare and get her help._

_         Just then, he noticed a light coming from his right.  Thinking that it led out of the grove, he walked toward it, eager to get out of this strange place._

_         But the light didn't lead out of the trees; it led to a clearing in the center of the grove.  And in the clearing stood the lavender unicorn, the light making her glow more brilliantly than before.  Beside her stood another unicorn who stood at least a hand taller and was a deep emerald green.  _

_         As soon as he saw that other unicorn, he felt a strong surge of emotion.  It was a mixture of enmity and reverence, hatred and love.  He was so torn that his very mind seemed to be splitting in two just by looking at him.  To ease the pain, he turned him complete attention to the mare, blocking out the green stranger._

_         But the lavender mare who had brought him there was not what she had been.  He found that he had difficulty looking at her as well, though the feelings toward her were not as strong.  That all changed when she began to speak._

We have found The One,_ she said to both unicorns present.  _

_         As soon as she spoke, his mind blew open again, creating such turmoil that he could just barely hear her voice.  _We have found The One,_ she repeated, _and now you can come home.  It is time to come home...

Thianc woke with a start.  He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat, even though the nights in the Valley of Fear were as hot as the days.  Shaking slightly, he looked around slowly, making sure that no one had seen him awaken.

The green unicorn was worried, for this was not the first time that he had had that particular dream.  More often than not, the purple unicorn mare was in his mind as soon as he closed his eyes, and this lack of privacy and understanding bothered him.  However, this was the first time that the other unicorn was there, the large emerald stallion who had stood beside her.  Thianc shuddered as he remembered the pain that had seared his mind when he had laid eyes on him.  He had seemed familiar, and this frightened him even more.

Deep in thought, Thianc didn't see Gruetir approach and didn't notice him until he was right in front of him.  The Captain's fiery red eyes briefly studied him, noting the sweat that darkened his flanks and his heaving sides.  "And what's the problem here, Thianc?" he asked coldly.

         Thianc, jerked from his thoughts, only glared in response.  Gruetir laughed.  "Bad dreams again, I suppose," he mockingly.  "Another visit from that scary purple unicorn?"

         The green stallion masked his embarrassment with rage.  "Don't talk of what you don't understand, Gruetir," he said through clenched teeth.   

         "Ah, so it _was_ about her." The black unicorn laughed cruelly.  He then turned his back to the seething Thianc and said over his shoulder, "You might want to consider the source of these dreams.  Those who dream of the Light usually end up crossing over.  I'm sure that the Shifter would have some things to say to you if you decided to take that path, and I don't imagine that they'd be very pleasant."

         As the Shadow leader began walking away, a small black object, barely visible against the night sky, flew from Castle Entia.  It arced through the air and landed in front of Gruetir, stopping him in his tracks just a few paces from Thianc.  The black stallion glanced hatefully down at the equally dark creature, which resembled a small bat.

         The creature straightened into an important-looking stance and met the unicorn's gaze.  "Gruetir," it started in a small but loud voice, "His Majesty the Shifter has requested your immediate presence in his throne room.  I suggest that you make haste; it seemed rather urgent."  With that, the small messenger turned and flew back toward the castle.

         When the creature was out of earshot, Thianc snorted with contempt.  "It seems that the Shifter has things to say to _you_.  Maybe you should consider _your_ dreams."  With a short laugh, the green unicorn turned and made his way toward the Pit, the jewel at the base of his horn glowing dimly in the dark.  Behind him, Gruetir stood, glaring hatefully at the disappearing figure.  When he could no longer be seen clearly, the leader of the Shadow unicorns turned and began the ascent to Castle Entia.

                                             * * * *

         Thianc descended into the depths of the Pit just as he had done days before.  He ignored the questioning gazes and small mutterings that followed him through the passages, not stopping until he reached the cavern that he had visited earlier.

         Looking inside, he saw the dark forms of the laboring slaves hard at work.  But he only counted eight, and on further inspection he saw that the fox was missing.  The green unicorn cursed under his breath, then raised his voice and said, "Where is the vixen?" 

         The slaves glanced up and visibly stiffened in fear at the sight of the stallion in the doorway.  They glanced nervously at each other, but no one said anything.

         "Answer me!" Thianc bellowed.  "Where is the vixen that was working here before?"

          "She's not here anymore," the blond-haired man said.  His posture portrayed strength, but his blue eyes gave away his fear.

         "And where is she?" Thianc demanded, losing his patience.

         The blond man opened his mouth to answer, but the other man stood up angrily and interrupted him.  "If the Shifter himself hasn't told you, then why should we?  Haven't we suffered enough of the Shifter's wrath without that on top of it?"

         Green eyes flashing, Thianc stepped into the dimly lit cavern, the emerald at the base of his horn glowing more brightly as he approached the outspoken man.  The slave's brown eyes widened as the unicorn approached, fearfully realizing his intent.   "This is not the first time you have crossed paths with me, but it will be the last.  If you think that the wrath of Entia is one to be reckoned with, just wait until you have endured mine."

         The other slaves in the cavern backed away from the man as the unicorn neared him.  Obviously frightened, he backed to the wall, but slipped on a stone and fell to the ground.  Up against the wall, there was nothing for him to do but watch in fear as the green stallion approached and scream as his horn pierced his skin.

                                             * * * *

         Gruetir stood at the door to Castle Entia, slightly winded from the uphill climb.  He knew that the doors would open when his Master was ready to see him, and it wasn't long before they opened, seemingly of their own accord.

         The Shadow unicorn passed through the doorway and entered one of the many dark stone halls of the castle.  The small, bat-like creature reappeared and scuttled on the floor in front of him, leading him to the chamber where the Shifter would receive him.  The tiny sounds made by the creature's claws were drowned out by the metallic sound of the unicorn's iron hooves on the stone floor.  The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire castle, reverberating endlessly through long forgotten corridors and passageways.

         Finally, after many minutes of following, the black stallion was led into a small chamber.  An empty fireplace was positioned in one wall, opposite which was a large window overlooking the Fiery Field.  Gruetir looked out at his home as the messenger left the chamber, looked at the vast region over which no vegetation grew or water ran, looked at the desolate space in which his kind had lived in since leaving the Celestial Valley.  The green valley...

         "Does all that grass appeal to you, Gruetir?"

         The leader of the Shadow unicorns quickly spun around, coming face to face with his master.  The Shifter was in the form of a Shadow unicorn, but with many refinements.  Two bat-like wings rose from his withers, and his tail was a whip-like appendage rather than one made up of loose hairs.  He stood squarely on his iron hooves, his fiery eyes studying the unicorn before him.  His expression was hard for Gruetir to read, a mixture of amusement and confusion.

         "You forget that I have the ability to see everything that goes on the dark, twisted caverns of your mind, Gruetir."  The Shifter's voice was difficult to read as well.

         "Entia, I..."

         The Shifter shot him a look that quickly silenced him.  The evil being turned his back to Gruetir and gazed out through the window at the Fiery Field.  After a moment, his voice rang out again, as cold and mocking as before.  "Tell me about the grass, Gruetir," he said, not looking at him.  The Shadow unicorn's mind involuntarily summoned an image of a grassy plain, which Gruetir quickly tried to remove.  

Entia smiled, seeing the image and sensing the creature's dismay and growing anger.  "The large, grassy fields…  And how does the grass taste, Gruetir?"  Just as involuntarily, the taste of the new spring grass filled the Shadow unicorn's mouth.

The Shifter saw this as well; his task was almost complete.  "And what about water?  Tell me about those clear, crystal rivers, Gruetir."

Just as images of swiftly flowing rivers filled his mind, Gruetir yelled, "It was all Thianc!  This is all Thianc's doing!  In an attempt to take my position he is filling my mind with these pictures, these weaknesses, and hoping that I am demoted because of them!  Shifter, Master, you must understand.  I would never dream of leaving the Shadows for the side of Good.  But Thianc, he has dreams!  Every night he is visited by a purple unicorn mare from the side of Good, and every night she tries to convince him to join her.  It is Thianc who is weak, Thianc who would betray you!"

Entia had weathered the Shadow unicorn's ravings, enjoying his outbursts.  But when his mysterious dreams were mentioned, the Shifter spun to face his captain.  "Don't ever mention Thianc's dreams again," he whispered in a dreadful tone.  "His dreams are a direct message from Atalanta the Dreamspeaker and a direct connection to the Celestial Valley.  In her attempt to win Thianc back, Atalanta is telling us the Celestials' tactics, giving us their secrets.  And I will not have that advantage lost by my idiot captain who cannot keep his jealous nose out of matters which do not concern him." 

Gruetir was shocked at his Master's obvious rage, especially that it was aimed at _him_.  He opened his mouth to protest, but the Shifter cut him off.  "Do not try to save yourself, for I have seen more than you know.  You taunt Thianc, ridicule his dreams so that he does not focus."  Entia muttered something under his breath, and suddenly Gruetir found himself in immense pain; it felt as if his iron hooves and horn were on fire.  "Like it or not Gruetir, Thianc is the key to winning this war, the war which will decide the fate of the world.  And I _will not_ lose this war."

                                    * * * *

At that moment, a brilliant green light illuminated the dark sky, coming from a great column from the depths of the Pit.  Entia saw it and swore under his breath.  "Thianc…"

He then turned back to Gruetir.  "Let that be a lesson you won't soon forget."  The evil being delivered a final stab of pain before releasing his captain and soaring out of the window down to the Pit.

Gasping for breath, Gruetir stood in shock at what had just happened.  Remembering what his Master had said, his eyes darkened in hatred, not toward Entia, but the one who had brought it all upon him.

The bright green light was extinguished, leaving all of the Valley of Fear shrouded in night one more.  And in the darkened chamber of Castle Entia, the leader of the Shadow unicorns devised a plan.

                                    * * * *

Okay, well, now that I think about it, that wasn't really very much.  I'm sorry!  If I get enough reviews or whatever I'll try to update again before winter break is over, but I'm gonna try to work on some of my other stories too.  There's just too much to do and not enough time to do it all!  I just cannot thank you guys enough for really being supportive and seeming to genuinely like my stuff.  I've gotten some pretty major compliments lately, which will hopefully inspire me to write more and more often, but no guarantees.  I love every one of my readers to death for everything you all have done for me.  Return the love; REVIEW!!!                                      


End file.
